


ENCOUNTER

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Addiction, Homophobia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un astrónomo y un profesor de física se encuentran. Se producen reacciones químicas y explosiones galácticas. Todo ello cambiará sus vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ENCOUNTER

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo muy poca idea de astronomía y de cómo funciona un observatorio astronómico. Tengo menos idea de LA ya que nunca he estado allí, pero la imaginación al poder.

Las pocas ganas que tenía de hacer una conferencia para alumnos de secundaria. La mayoría sólo asistía para pasar el rato, dormir o hacerle preguntas sobre E.T. y el extraterrestre de Roswell. Había decidido hablar sobre las Novas y Supernovas, algo neutro, excitante para él, pero que seguro derivaría hacia naves espaciales y viajes interestelares. Suspiró resignado y se apartó el cabello de la cara mientras echaba un vistazo a unos viejos apuntes.

Miró la ropa que había preparado para ponerse: traje y corbata negros, camisa blanca, el uniforme de conferenciante. Se lo pensó mejor y, finalmente, decidió ponerse unos tejanos, una camisa de cuadros y sus bambas blancas de todos los días. Salió de casa, se colocó las aviadoras y se subió a su coche rumbo al instituto.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry entró en la sala de actos el primero. Era siempre el primero en todo. Y se sentó en primera fila. Sacó la libreta, el bolígrafo y se preparó para tomar notas. En letra mayúscula escribió en una de las hojas en blanco: LAS SUPERNOVAS. Los demás alumnos no tardaron en entrar. Harry puso una expresión exasperada cuando oyó la risa de Niall, tan exagerada como siempre, y se sonrojó un poco cuando Louis se sentó a su lado. 

Las voces y risas de los chicos y chicas llenaban la sala, pero se disiparon en cuanto el director Callow apareció sobre la tarima acompañado de un hombre joven, alto, de pelo largo, ropa informal y que no tenía pinta de científico para nada.   
\- El profesor Padalecki va a acompañaros durante la próxima hora para hablaros sobre las estrellas llamadas Supernovas. Silencio, por favor, apagad los móviles y estad atentos. – anunció el director.  
El profesor Padalecki se colocó en mitad de la tarima, frente al powerpoint y empezó diciendo:  
\- Hola, soy Jared,.  
Sonrío y Harry vio que tenía una sonrisa blanca, perfecta, que hacía aparecer hoyuelos en sus mejillas. El tipo era definitivamente guapo, parecía más un actor de cine que un profesor en astronomía. Durante la conferencia, entre imágenes de estrellas explotando y frases como: ‘el núcleo se calienta y se contrae’, Jared se tocaba el pelo constantemente, como él mismo hacía. Eso le gustó.

Jared estaba concentrado atendiendo las preguntas de los alumnos que, sorprendentemente, no se referían todavía ni a Roswell ni a Expediente X, cuando la puerta de la sala de actos se abrió. Una figura se acercó hasta él. Era un hombre, más o menos, de su edad, muy bien vestido: traje perfectamente entallado y pajarita…..pajarita. Aquello desconcentró a Jared, su cerebro le trajo imágenes de cierta persona muy aficionada a llevar pajaritas.  
\- Bien, chicos, - le interrumpió la voz del recién llegado – la conferencia llega a su fin así que recoged las cosas y volved a clase.   
El tono era seco, grave. Los chicos se estaban divirtiendo, estaban interesados en sus explicaciones y aquel individuo había llegado para romper el encanto. Lo miró. Su rostro era igual de grave y su expresión igual de seca. Atractivo, sí, pero parecía más un marine con ese corte de pelo y esa actitud que un maestro o lo que fuera.

Así que los chicos y chicas recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon siguiendo a aquel individuo que ni siquiera lo había mirado ni le había dado las gracias. Jared también recogió y regresó al observatorio, tenía trabajo que hacer allí.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Días después, el teléfono de su despacho sonó. Lo descolgó:  
\- ¿Diga?  
\- ¿Profesor Padalecki?- preguntó una voz familiar.  
\- Sí, soy yo.  
\- Buenas tardes, soy el director Callow del instituto Munford, no sé si me recuerda.  
\- Oh sí, sí. Dígame.  
\- Los alumnos y profesores quedaron muy satisfechos con la conferencia que dio en nuestro centro hace unos días. Así que, si no es molestia, había pensado organizar una visita al observatorio con la misma clase a la que usted dio la charla.  
\- Oh, ninguna molestia. Estaré encantado.  
\- Será para la clase de física. El profesor Ackles acompañará a sus alumnos en la visita. Me repito, si no le supone ningún trabajo extra, estaríamos encantados que usted la guiara.  
\- Ningún problema, de verdad.  
Tras concretar fecha y hora y tras los millones de gracias que le dio el director Callow, colgó el teléfono y volvió a su trabajo. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

\- No deberías beber tanto. – Una espectacular pelirroja estaba sentada frente al  
Profesor Ackles en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Tomaban un aperitivo antes de la cena.  
\- Mañana es sábado, no trabajo, Dan. – contestó.  
\- Pero empiezas a beber el viernes por la noche y no terminas hasta el domingo.  
\- Es sólo un whisky con hielo. Y deja de hacerme de madre. Soy mayorcito, no lo necesito. Además, estará bien ir con resaca a la aburrida visita que el director ha organizado para mí y los alumnos el lunes. Ni más ni menos que al observatorio astronómico donde el empollón rarito que vino al instituto a dar una conferencia hace unas semanas, nos hará una visita guiada.

Dan agarró su bolso: - Si vas a comportarte así esta noche, mejor me marcho. A veces me pregunto por qué salgo contigo.  
\- Porqué soy irresistiblemente guapo. Y bueno en la cama. No lo niegues.  
Danneel se levantó enfadada, pero él la agarró de la muñeca:  
\- Lo siento. Estoy cansado, estresado, no he tenido una buena semana. Quédate a cenar y luego te acompaño a casa. Nada más. Prometo que no voy a beber más.  
\- Tienes problemas, Jensen, deberías tratar de arreglarlos o….- le dijo la chica volviéndose a sentar.  
\- ¿O?....  
\- Acabarás mal. ¿Es por eso que te marchaste de Texas?   
Jensen bebió el resto del whisky de un tirón.  
\- Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ello.  
\- No es que no te guste, es que no hablas. No sé nada de ti. Somos amigos, algo más tal vez, nos acostamos, pero no sé absolutamente nada de ti.  
\- Sabes lo suficiente.  
\- ¿Sí? Que tu familia está en Dallas de donde te marchaste para comenzar una nueva vida. Sólo sé eso.  
\- Danneel. – se acercó a ella a través de la mesa. – No vamos a casarnos por ahora así que no creo que sea necesario que conozcas nada más.  
Ella lo miró incrédula. ¿Por qué salía con él? Se lo preguntaba muchas veces. Era muy guapo, sí, besaba de maravilla y sabía cómo hacerle el amor. Era inteligente, elegante, tenía dinero. No por su trabajo, si no dinero proveniente de su familia. Pero era cínico, medio alcohólico, seco, borde a veces aunque podía ser muy cariñoso y dulce cuando quería. Era su amigo ante todo pero Danneel no creía que estuviera enamorada de él. El tampoco lo estaba de ella.  
…………………………………………………………………………………….......

El profesor Collins, compañero de Jared en el observatorio, recibió a la comitiva formada por chicos y chicas adolescentes acompañados de un hombre alto, muy bien vestido, pajarita incluida, pero con cara de pocos amigos. Jensen se había portado bien y no se había pasado todo el fin de semana borracho pero prefería que le extirpasen el hígado sin anestesia a tener que aguantar la visita y las explicaciones del rarito. El susodicho apareció inmediatamente sonriendo, vestido, notó Jensen, casi igual que el día de la conferencia. Sabía que los científicos no se preocupaban por esas cosas mundanas pero un poco de buen gusto no le vendría mal. ¿Y esos pelos? Por favor, ser una eminencia en astronomía no significaba no saber lo qué era una peluquería.  
La sonrisa de Jared disminuyó en cuanto vio que el tipo mal educado de la última vez era quién acompañaba a los alumnos. Jensen le tendió la mano:  
\- Soy el profesor Ackles, el profesor de Física de esta clase. – su voz era grave, sin expresión. Su cara exactamente igual. Jared le estrechó la mano con rapidez.  
\- Profesor Padalecki. Si quieren acompañarme.  
La comitiva le siguió y Collins marchó a otros quehaceres. Los chicos se mostraron de nuevo muy interesados por lo que contaba y lo que les enseñaba. Jared se sentía feliz y orgulloso de su trabajo y de poder transmitir a las nuevas generaciones su amor por él. Se sentía observado y eso lo incomodaba, no porqué los adolescentes lo miraran embelesados por sus palabras si no porque el profesor Ackles tenía su ojos verdes clavados en él. No perdía detalle de lo que decía o hacía, pero su rostro seguía impasible, sin expresión alguna. En un momento determinado, bostezó aunque intentó disimularlo. Jared sintió la rabia hervir en su interior, tuvo ganas de acercarse a él y decirle: si le aburro, lárguese. No lo soportaba y, menos aún, que llevara pajarita. Odiaba las pajaritas. Se la hubiera quitado y se la habría hecho tragar.  
\- Y este es nuestro tesoro particular. – dijo mientras señalaba el enorme telescopio y apartaba de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento violento hacia el profesor Ackles. Los alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Jared se acercó y acarició el telescopio:  
\- El ojo que nos muestra todo lo que hay allí fuera, cosas que no os podéis ni imaginar.  
\- ¿Podemos ver algo? – preguntó un chico de enormes ojos azules y cabello rizado.   
Los demás chicos y chicas empezaron a decir: sí, sí, por favor. Pero la voz de Ackles retumbó grave y seca en la estancia:   
\- Harry, chicos, no podéis. No sea que vayáis a estropear algo que nos cuesta tanto dinero a los contribuyentes.  
Se hizo el silencio. Jared no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Evidentemente no iba a montar una escena delante de los chicos así que dijo:  
\- Creo que por hoy es suficiente. Tal vez otro día. Seguro que volvéis.  
No convenció a los chicos pero parecieron marchar satisfechos. Una vez en el vestíbulo, Jared llamó a Collins y le ordenó acompañar a los alumnos fuera mientras le hacía señas a Ackles para que se acercara. Este lo hizo. Se plantó frente a él y con su expresión neutra de siempre le dijo:  
\- ¿Desea algo?  
\- Profesor Ackles, quién tiene que decidir si los chicos pueden o no ver algo por el telescopio soy yo. ¿Por qué los trata como niños de guardería? – estaba muy enojado.  
Ackles esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa sarcástica:  
\- ¿Me está diciendo cómo debo hacer mi trabajo?  
\- Sí, porqué usted me ha dicho cómo debo hacer el mío. – Jared gesticulaba exageradamente, algo que hacía siempre que se enfadaba. Contrastaba con la rigidez y frialdad de Ackles.  
\- Hasta nunca, profesor Padalecki. –le soltó. Y se dio la vuelta para salir. Collins entraba en esos momentos. Eso evitó que Jared se pusiera a gritarle lo poco profesional, lo engreído y arrogante que era. Finalmente, todos se marcharon y Jared pudo volver a su despacho, encerrarse en él y rezar para nunca más encontrarse con el antipático profesor Ackles.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jensen estaba tan cansado. No sólo por el día, el trabajo, estaba cansado por todo. Necesitaba vacaciones, dormir o simplemente desaparecer, evaporarse, dejar de vivir, sentir. Aquella noche iba a ser seguramente otra noche sin dormir. Se la pasaría así: tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo y pensando, pensando, pensando. Bajó su mano hacia su entrepierna, la acarició por encima de los pantalones del pijama. Decían que masturbarse ayudaba a dormir. A él no le ayudaba demasiado pero le apetecía. Metió la mano y agarró su pene, empezaba a ponerse duro. Cerró los ojos, se lamió los labios y trató de concentrarse en Danneel o, mejor aún, en alguna de esas películas porno que veía de vez en cuando, con mujeres exuberantes, de grandes pechos, que gritaban cuando hombres musculosos las penetraban con esas pollas enormes. Hombres altos, guapos, de cuerpos perfectos bajo ropas mundanas…su mano se movía ya con rapidez, apretando el pene ahí donde debía apretar, éste completamente erecto y húmedo. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Su otra mano se introdujo bajo la parte superior del pijama y se deslizó torso arriba hacia uno de sus pezones. Lo pellizcó, lo que le hizo gemir. Los hombres de su cabeza se estaban transformando en uno solo: iba vestido con una camisa a cuadros y unos tejanos viejos que ocultaban unos hombros anchos y unos músculos bien desarrollados. Sus manos eran preciosas, de dedos largos y delicados, para nada las manos de un científico. Ahora esas manos estaban acariciando su cuerpo, deslizándose sobre él como se habían deslizado sobre el telescopio. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse al ritmo de su mano, no tardaría en correrse. Veía cómo el hombre de su cabeza le presentaba el trasero todavía cubierto por los tejanos de cuya cintura sobresalían unos slips blancos. Sus propias manos se acercaban a aquel hombre, una le acariciaba el culo mientras la otra lo agarraba de aquel cabello castaño que llevaba un tanto largo. El cabello era suave y Jensen acercaba su boca para besarlo. Sus caderas dejaron de moverse de golpe, pero su mano no. Abrió la boca y ahogó un grito mientras se corría como nunca recordaba. 

Permaneció un buen rato inmóvil, empapado en sudor y semen. Respirando con dificultad y medio aturdido por el orgasmo. Cuando se recobró, se incorporó bruscamente, golpeó con un puño el colchón mientras murmuraba: Mierda, mierda.  
…………………………………………………………………………………….............

 

Jared echó un vistazo al local en el que acababan de entrar y preguntó a su acompañante:  
\- ¿Por qué me traes aquí?  
\- Porqué quiero que te diviertas un poco. – contestó el hombre alto y atractivo. – Desde que Tom se marchó, sólo has hecho que ir de tu casa al observatorio y del observatorio a tu casa.  
\- Soy científico, los científicos no nos divertimos. Además, tú ni siquiera eres gay, Stephen.  
\- ¿Y? No tengo prejuicios y tú eres mi amigo. Así que a beber un poco, bailar y ligar.  
Jared puso cara de incredulidad. Estaban en West Hollywood, en uno de los mejores clubs de ambiente. La música era variada: rock, pop, clásicos, modernos. Lo mejorcito del mundo gay de LA iba allí a pasar el rato. Jared se había vestido para la ocasión: pantalones negros de pitillo, camisa blanca y corbata negra bajo un pullover gris. Parecía más un universitario que un eminente astrónomo.   
\- ¿Te pido una cerveza? – le peguntó Stephen cuando se acercaban a la barra. – Sonríe, estás guapísimo.   
\- Para o me voy. – amenazó Jared.- Sí, cerveza estará bien.  
Algunos hombres se habían fijado en él, pero al verlo hablar con el chicarrón que lo acompañaba supusieron que era su pareja. Entre ellos estaba Ty. Tenía unos 40 años, era fuerte, de penetrantes ojos azules y llevaba barba bien recortada. Ty decidió alejarse de la barra viendo que probablemente no tenía nada que hacer con el universitario de casi dos metros. Sus ojos se pararon en otro ejemplar perfecto que acababa de entrar al club.

Jensen no sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo allí. Había bebido, no como para perder el control pero lo suficiente para desinhibirse. Se había peleado con Danneel otra vez y había cogido un taxi a West Hollywood. Recordaba haber oído el nombre de ese club y que tenía buena clientela así que decidió probar. Al fin y al cabo, debía aceptar lo que era. No importaba cuantas veces se follara a Dan o a otras mujeres, no importaba lo que su familia pensara de él, no importaba que en Dallas……era un maldito homosexual y era hora de aceptarlo. Ty se le acercó.  
\- ¿Te invito a algo? Me llamo Ty.  
Jensen lo miró con ojos vidriosos, le gustó enseguida. Era el típico hombre híper masculino de sus fantasías.  
\- Soy Jensen.  
Se estrecharon la mano.  
\- Siéntate en una de esas mesitas del rincón y te traigo algo.  
\- Vodka, por favor.   
Ty regresó a la barra y Jensen fue a sentarse donde le había dicho. Todo le daba vueltas, el alcohol lo tenía ya entre sus garras. 

Jared y Stephen estaban en la pista con un vaso de cerveza en las manos. Lady Gaga ‘Born This Way’ sonaba y la gente a su alrededor bailaba.  
\- Vamos, esta canción te viene que ni pintada. – rió Stephen.  
Jared puso de nuevo una de sus expresiones de incredulidad:  
\- Nunca he sido un gran bailarín.  
La música era estridente así que Stephen se le acercaba al oído para hablarle.   
\- ¿No has sabido nada más de él? De Tom.  
Jared negó con la cabeza.   
\- Regresó a Inglaterra y eso es todo.  
\- Vaya. Menudo idiota dejarte perder así  
\- Es su carrera, Stephen, lo entiendo.

Jensen echaba una ojeada a lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras esperaba que Ty volviera con las bebidas. La gente básicamente se divertía, hablaba, parejas se besaban y comenzó a sentirse incómodo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Entonces lo vio. Su altura lo hacía sobresalir de entre los demás, su porte y belleza también. Esta vez iba muy bien vestido, sonreía, siempre sonreía, y se acercaba a un chico guapo y fuerte que lo agarraba de la cintura. Jensen estaba seguro que no lo había visto. El pánico empezó a apoderarse de él. Si el profesor Padalecki lo veía, sabría que era un maldito homosexual, lo diría a todo el mundo, en el instituto se enterarían. Jared y el chico se abrazaron. A Jensen se le revolvió el estómago y no estaba muy seguro que fuera sólo por el pánico.  
\- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás blanco. – preguntó Ty al llegar a la mesa.  
\- Tenemos que irnos. No me siento bien.  
\- Claro.  
Ty lo ayudó a incorporarse y a caminar hacia la salida. Jensen creía que iba a vomitar allí mismo.

Ty lo llevó a su apartamento. Le preparó café y acabaron follando en el sofá. Jensen sin quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Padalecki abrazando a otro chico.  
……………………………………………………………………………………............

 

Aquella madrugada había salido tarde del observatorio. Creían haber descubierto un nuevo quasar pero tenían que asegurarse bien. El sol empezaba a dejarse ver por el horizonte mientras Jared iba en busca de su coche. Iría a casa, dormiría un poco y, aunque era sábado ya, seguramente regresaría al observatorio aquella noche para seguir con sus investigaciones sobre el nuevo quasar.  
Iba a coger la curva que llevaba a la entrada de la ciudad cuando algo le llamó la atención. Un coche parecía haber derrapado y estaba detenido en el margen de la carretera. Jared aminoró la marcha para observar mejor, parecía haber alguien dentro, inmóvil. Detuvo el coche y decidió salir, podría ser un herido, o podría ser un asesino en serie y esos eran los últimos instantes de su vida, pero se arriesgó. Se acercó y miró por la ventana. Efectivamente había alguien allí: una figura masculina que tenía el rostro entre las manos y parecía estar llorando. Golpeó el cristal:  
\- ¿Está usted bien? ¿Ha tenido un accidente?  
La figura del interior se movió bruscamente y abrió la puerta del coche, Jared casi no tuvo tiempo de apartarse.  
\- ¡Déjeme en paz! – gritó.  
Jared se quedó de piedra al ver que ese hombre era, ni más ni menos, que el antipático profesor Ackles. Los ojos los tenía enrojecidos, el olor a alcohol le indicó a Jared que iba bebido.  
\- Vamos, salga del coche y lo llevaré a casa. No puede conducir en ese estado. Dios sabe cómo no se ha matado.  
Ackles lo miraba sin enfocar los ojos, probablemente no lo había reconocido.  
\- He dicho que me deje en paz. Puedo irme yo solo a casa. No me ha pasado nada.  
\- No voy a permitirlo. ¿No sabe que mezclar alcohol y conducción es una bomba de relojería?  
Lo agarró del brazo y con fuerza lo sacó del coche. Ackles se tambaleó y Jared lo apoyó en el capó.  
\- Espere aquí que voy a acercar mi coche.  
Jensen no sabía donde estaba ni que hacía ni qué pretendía ese tipo alto. Por fin el alcohol le había nublado la mente por completo. Ahora le daba igual todo ya. Lo mismo el melenudo que se le acercaba y lo llevaba a su coche lo acababa violando y descuartizando.  
\- Iremos a mi casa ya que, viendo cómo está, no sabrá indicarme dónde vive. Mañana se encontrará mejor y podremos regresar aquí a por su coche.   
Lo sentó en el asiento junto al suyo, le puso el cinturón de seguridad y luego fue a coger las llaves y a cerrar el coche de Ackles. Volvió al suyo, lo puso en marcha y continuó el camino hacia su casa. Al llegar, Ackles estaba medio dormido, así que Jared tuvo que cargarlo. Lo entró y lo tumbó en su cama. Le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con una manta. Lo puso boca abajo no fuera que vomitara mientras estaba inconsciente y se asfixiara. Entonces se fue a la habitación de invitados y durmió allí.

Jensen abrió los ojos. El sol entraba por la ventana y llenaba la habitación de claridad. Estaba en una cama confortable, no recordaba que la suya lo fuera tanto. Olía a café y tostadas. La cabeza le dolía levemente pero el estómago protestaba: tenía hambre. Se incorporó. Esa no era su habitación ni su apartamento. No era tampoco el apartamento de Dan ni de nadie que conociera. El pánico volvió a apoderarse de él. Estaba vestido aunque sin los zapatos, podía salir huyendo perfectamente. Se escuchaba ruido proveniente seguramente de la cocina. Recordó que la noche anterior se había peleado con Ty, había bebido mucho, cogido el coche, y mientras conducía fuera de la ciudad había perdido el control de éste y casi se la pega. Luego recordó echarse a llorar, por nada en particular, y una figura, una voz agradable y familiar diciéndole que se lo llevaba a su casa.  
\- Vaya. Veo que ya está despierto y parece encontrarse un poco mejor. – aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Jared estaba apoyado en la puerta, sonriente, el cabello mojado y peinado hacia atrás, una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de chándal de vestimenta. Era como una visión, no era real, no podía ser real.  
\- ¿Qué demonios? – protestó.  
\- Sí, hay mucho de que hablar. Pero venga a desayunar y le explico. ¿No recuerda nada?  
Jensen se levantó, estaba todavía un poco desorientado.  
\- Recuerdo alguna cosa, ¿Usted me encontró?  
\- Sí. No andaba muy lejos del observatorio.  
Salieron de la habitación y fueron a la cocina donde se sentaron a la mesa. Se sirvieron café y comieron tostadas con mermelada. Jensen estaba realmente hambriento y el desayuno le estaba sentando de maravilla. Jared le contó cómo le había encontrado y que lo había traído allí. Jensen permanecía en silencio.  
\- En cuanto hayamos desayunado, puedo llevarlo a su casa para cambiarse y después le acompaño en busca del coche. He de volver al observatorio de todas maneras así que me viene de camino.  
Jensen lo miró y Jared observó como aquel rostro vulnerable de la noche anterior empezaba a endurecerse, a convertirse en aquel rostro seco y grave que recordaba.  
\- Puedo ir yo solo. No hace falta que me acompañe. Ya ha hecho bastante.- le contestó.  
\- No es ningún problema.  
\- He dicho que no. Gracias por lo que hizo y por el desayuno. Ahora, por favor, devuélvame las llaves de mi coche. Llamaré a un taxi para ir allí.  
Se levantó. Jared se levantó también.  
\- No creo que esté todavía en condiciones…  
\- ¿Qué va a saber usted de cómo estoy? – la contestación sonó agresiva. - ¿No hace nunca caso cuando le dicen una cosa?  
Jared empezaba a enojarse:  
\- Mire, no me importa ni quiero saber los problemas que pueda tener. Sólo sé que lo encontré casi en coma etílico en su coche y lo saqué de ahí. No por ser un buen samaritano, no, si no porqué en ese estado podría haberse matado o, peor aún, haber matado a alguien.  
La expresión en el rostro de Jensen dejó de ser fría, empezó a mostrar signos de enfado, Jared creyó ver que sus mejillas enrojecían.  
\- ¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarme? Devuélvame las llaves o llamaré a la policía.  
\- ¿A la policía? Con el grado de alcoholemia que debe tener en la sangre, la policía se reirá de usted.  
Jared no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro hasta que una mano lo agarró con fuerza del pelo y una boca se estampó contra la suya. Tardó unos segundos a darse cuenta que lo estaban besando o intentando. Abrió la boca más por sorpresa que otra cosa y una lengua se coló en ella. Pero ¿quién se había creído que era ese Ackles? Lo agarró de los hombros y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Respondió con su lengua a la lengua del otro. La rabia empezaba a quemar en su interior. O sea que Ackles pensaba que era una putita barata. Notó cómo la entrepierna del profesor se frotaba contra su muslo. La suya estaba dura como una piedra. Sus bocas se separaron un instante para coger aire, pero siguieron devorándose. Jared no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se sentía utilizado y la rabia se apoderó de él. Apartó a Ackles de un empujón. Este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Jared en un movimiento rápido se quitó la ropa y desnudo como aquellos hombres de las películas porno que Jensen veía de vez en cuando, se abalanzó sobre él.  
Jensen creía estar en una especie de sueño. Probablemente seguía en el interior de su coche y el coma etílico le estaba proporcionando esas visiones. Notó cómo Jared le desabrochaba los pantalones, tiraba de ellos y de sus slips para quitárselos y le daba la vuelta poniéndolo boca abajo. El suelo de la cocina estaba frío bajo sus piernas, pero su polla ardía. Jared lo penetró sin miramientos ni preliminares, un poco de saliva de lubricante y ya está. Jensen gritó, le había dolido, pero pronto el dolor se convirtió en placer. El peso de Jared sobre él, el roce de los fríos azulejos contra su pene, como una fría mano masturbándole. Oía los gruñidos y gemidos de Jared, notaba la humedad de su lengua en su oreja, su mejilla, su nuca. Oía un ruido chirriante que lo desconcentró por un momento para luego descubrir que eran sus propias manos arañando el suelo de la cocina. Sus caderas se levantaban para atrapar cada embiste de Jared, y cuando chocaban contra el suelo, aplastando así a su polla, el escalofrío de placer era insoportable. Iba a correrse simplemente de estar frotándose contra el suelo mientras Jared le daba por el culo. Los movimientos de Jared eran cada vez más rápidos y errantes, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su pelo y caían sobre él. Con un último movimiento y un gemido que resonó en la casa, Jared llenó sus entrañas del líquido caliente y luego se desplomó sobre él. Jensen creía que iba a estallar, el orgasmo lo sacudió con fuerza, no emitió sonido alguno, simplemente abrió la boca en un grito silencioso mientras el placer le dejaba sin sentido.

Cuando Jensen volvió a la realidad, vio a Jared tumbado junto a él mirándolo fijamente. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿El alcohol lo estaba afectando tanto que ya ni sabía qué hacía? Se levantó de golpe. No dijo palabra. Buscó sus pantalones y se dirigió al baño a limpiarse y vestirse. Jared continuaba en el suelo y le seguía con la mirada. Al regresar del baño ahí permanecía.  
\- Oye, deberíamos hablar.  
\- Las llaves del coche. – contestó Jensen con furia.  
Jared se levantó, se fue hacia un mueble, cogió las llaves y se las entregó. Jensen no podía mirarlo, aquel cuerpo desnudo paseándose por las estancias. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Sólo quería salir de una vez de allí y olvidarse de todo.  
\- Buscaré un taxi.- fue lo único que dijo antes de huir como un rayo de aquella casa.  
\- Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, profesor Ackles. – dijo Jared cuando Jensen cerró la puerta de entrada.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jensen había encontrado un taxi, había ido a buscar su coche y vuelto a su apartamento. Allí se duchó, frotándose furiosamente el cuerpo para quitarse el olor, el sabor y el recuerdo de Jared y de lo que había pasado. Luego se metió en la cama y durmió el resto del día. Un zumbido le despertó, era de noche ya y el sonido provenía de su móvil. Lo descolgó. Era Ty.  
\- ¿Cómo andas?  
\- Mal.  
\- Resaca ¿eh?  
\- Supongo.  
\- No deberías beber tanto, te lo advertí.  
\- Ty, no empecemos por favor. Ya sabes que eso fue por lo que acabamos peleando ayer.  
\- Supongo que no estarás con ánimos para salir así que….  
\- ¡No! – la voz de Jensen sonó urgente.- No me apetece salir pero ¿por qué no te pasas por aquí y cenamos? ¿Qué hora es?  
\- Las 11 de la noche. Un poco tarde para cenar pero puedo pasarme a tomar un café. Nada de alcohol.  
\- No, nada de alcohol. Te agradecería tanto que vinieras.  
\- Vaya. ¿Tan necesitado estás? No creo que me hayas dicho eso nunca.  
\- Por favor.  
\- De acuerdo. Media hora.   
Colgaron. Jensen salió de la cama pero no se molestó en vestirse. Fue a la cocina en su pijama para prepararse algo de cena. Tras la larga siesta, todo parecía ya un sueño, algo que no había pasado nunca así que no le daría más vueltas. 

Ty llegó. Lo miró de arriba abajo al verlo en pijama y le dijo:  
\- Qué elegante para recibirme.  
\- No te burles de mí. Prepararé café. Ponte cómodo.  
Ty se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y contempló a Jensen mientras éste se movía por la cocina. Admiró su culo, su perfil, su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa ahora que parece que estás más calmado y sereno?  
\- Pregunta. –le contestó Jensen desde la cocina.  
\- ¿Cómo un tío tan guapo, con un buen empleo, inteligente, con dinero y que puede tener al hombre que desee con un chasquido de dedos puede estar tan jodido como tú? No lo entiendo.  
\- ¿Desde cuando eres psicólogo? – preguntó a su vez Jensen mientras caminaba hacía él con una bandeja con tazas y una cafetera. La dejó sobre la mesilla.  
\- Desde que te conocí. No me has contestado.  
\- Si yo estoy jodido, todo el mundo lo está. Todos tenemos problemas.  
\- Yo no. Y por eso no me emborracho para olvidarme de ellos.  
Jensen lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes.  
\- Eres un listillo. – contestó mientras se servía el café.  
\- Vamos ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me has pedido que venga así desesperadamente?   
Jensen miró al suelo:  
\- Eres un amigo y me sentía solo.  
\- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Te largaste enfadado, te estuve llamando pero nada. ¿No te meterías en algún lío?  
Jensen alzó la mirada alarmado. Dejó la taza de café en la mesilla.  
\- Me fui a dar una vuelta y luego regresé aquí a dormir la mona.   
Acercó su mano al rostro de Ty, le acarició la barba.   
\- Fui un idiota. Soy un idiota. – le dijo con voz grave.  
Ty no podía creerse que semejante criatura estuviera frente a él. Ese cabello rubio bien corto, esas pestañas largas, esos labios carnosos, ese cuello blanco todo para él. Acercó su boca a aquel cuello, lo besó, lo lamió y finalmente lo mordió levemente. Jensen gimió. Su mano bajó del rostro de Ty a su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarla. El deseo se había ya apoderado de los dos.  
Acabaron en la cama. Jensen boca abajo, mordiendo la almohada mientras Ty le daba por el culo con entusiasmo.  
\- ¡Más! ¡Más! – gritaba el rubio. - ¡No pares!   
Agarraba las sábanas recordando los fríos azulejos de cierta cocina. Escuchaba los gruñidos de Ty recordando los que sonaban en cierta casa extraña. Cuando Ty le cogió el pene para masturbarlo al ritmo de sus propias caderas recordó cómo se había corrido sin que ni siquiera le tocase la polla.  
\- ¡Sácamelo! – gritó en el momento del orgasmo.  
Ty se quedó dormido después. Jensen no. Estaban abrazados pero se sentía frío y solo. Ty tenía razón: estaba muy jodido.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jared se había encerrado en el despacho del observatorio para trabajar. O eso había dicho. En realidad, estaba sentado delante de su ordenador sin ser capaz de concentrarse ni escribir nada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hacía unos días. Necesitaba saber por qué había pasado. El no era así, no había hecho nunca esas cosas: tirarse a un tío que no conocía de nada. Desde que lo dejó con Tom, no había tenido contacto físico con otro hombre ni había querido tenerlo, pero Ackles le había deshecho todos los esquemas. Recordó cómo, tras follárselo, se había tumbado en el suelo a su lado simplemente para verle la cara, había sentido esa necesidad. Y la cara de Ackles era de absoluto placer, satisfacción, felicidad incluso, para nada esa cara severa que lo caracterizaba. Hasta que se dio cuenta que Jared lo observaba y la magia desapareció. Quería volver a verlo pero no sabía cómo. No lo conocía. Podía tener novio o estar casado, incluso tener hijos. En menuda locura se había metido. Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios se llamaba.   
Tuvo una idea. Entró en Internet y buscó si el Instituto Munford tenía página web, allí encontraría datos sobre los profesores que impartían clases. Encontró la página web y la sección del profesorado. Ahí estaba: Jensen Ackles, profesor de física. “Jensen.” Susurró. No ponía nada más, sólo había una foto de él, serio como siempre y llevando la maldita pajarita. Mientras contemplaba la foto, sus deseos de volverlo a ver se hacían cada vez mayores. Quería conversar con él, llegar a conocerlo de veras, cena romántica y…..no, no, no…..un tío tan guapo como él seguro que tenía novio. Probablemente lo encontró borracho y llorando aquella madrugada porqué se habían peleado, seguramente sólo se lo tiró por despecho. Ese pensamiento le provocó un pinchazo en el corazón. Ahora Jensen y su novio habrían vuelto y todo estaría olvidado. Jared salió de la página web del instituto, no quería darle más vueltas a la cabeza. El azar quiso que en Google aparecieran fotos de Tom en Londres en el estreno de su nueva obra. Su sonrisa maravillosa de siempre, su perilla y su maldita pajarita.  
\- Era lo que me faltaba. – murmuró Jared. Y apagó definitivamente el ordenador.  
Necesitaba tomar el aire así que salió fuera. La noche estrellada lo cubría todo. Jared se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra frente al observatorio y contempló las estrellas. Las amaba, amaba su trabajo. Una estela cruzó aquel hermoso cielo, Jared cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo. Los abrió de golpe. Tenía una idea. Era una locura pero, al fin y al cabo, era un científico y los científicos están locos.  
.............................................................................................................................................

Se acercó al edificio del instituto lentamente con el coche. A esas horas los alumnos habían salido ya, pero los profesores seguramente seguirían dentro recogiendo o terminando alguna de sus tareas. Aparcó el coche, bajó de él, subió las escaleras de la entrada y traspasó la puerta. En el vestíbulo miró a su alrededor hasta localizar una puerta sobre la cual estaba escrito SECRETARÍA, llamó. Una voz femenina le indicó que entrara. Lo hizo. La mujer lo miró extrañada.  
\- ¿Puedo ayudarle?  
\- Busco a alguien.  
\- ¿Y puedo saber quién es usted?  
\- Claro. Perdón. – se acercó a la mujer tendiéndole la mano.- Soy el profesor Padalecki del Observatorio Astronómico, estuve aquí hace unas semanas dando una conferencia.  
\- Oh sí, le recuerdo. – exclamó la mujer. - ¿Tiene cita con el director?  
\- No. Con el profesor Ackles. Profesor de Física. Vamos a concretar una nueva excursión de los chicos al centro de astronomía.  
\- ¿Está seguro que tenía hoy la visita? Me parece que el profesor Ackles ya se ha marchado.  
El corazón de Jared se paró. Comenzó a sudar, solía pasarle cuando los nervios se apoderaban de él.   
\- Tal vez…- titubeó – me he confundido de día.  
\- Sígame, por favor. – respondió la mujer. – Vamos a comprobar si está en su despacho o en la sala de profesores.  
Salieron de Secretaría. A Jared la caminata por los pasillos se le hizo eterna. Si Jensen se había marchado, no tendría otra oportunidad y, además, quedaría como un completo imbécil.  
Llegaron a una puerta de madera. La mujer golpeó levemente y abrió la puerta despacio. Luz artificial se escapó por la rendija.  
\- Profesor Ackles, hay alguien que le está buscando.  
El corazón de Jared volvió a latir.  
\- ¿A mí? – oyó la voz de Jensen y sintió como si las piernas cediesen bajo su peso. La mujer abrió la puerta del todo diciendo:  
\- Su cita con el profesor Padalecki.  
Jensen la miró sin entender y vio a Jared junto a ella, alto, sonrisa y hoyuelos en la cara, hermoso, muy hermoso.  
\- Gracias, June.- fue lo único que pudo decir. June se despidió y cerró la puerta dejándolos a los dos dentro.  
El silencio lo invadió todo. Sólo se escuchaban los pasos de la secretaria al alejarse por  
los pasillos. Tenían la mirada clavada el uno en el otro. Finalmente Jensen habló:  
\- No iba a montar una escena delante de June. Tampoco la montaré ahora pero te agradecería que te marcharas de aquí lo antes posible. – La expresión de sorpresa de su rostro dio paso a su habitual expresión seca.  
\- No voy a irme a ninguna parte. – Jared cogió una silla y se sentó.- A no ser que tú vengas conmigo.  
\- ¿Qué? – la voz de Jensen sonó demasiado alta y la bajó. - ¿Qué pretendes? Mira, lo que pasó fue una estupidez, un error. Creo que uno de los mayores errores que he cometido en mi vida. El alcohol todavía me estaba afectando y me dejé llevar….  
\- Me da igual – le interrumpió Jared – Quiero conocerte. Ni siquiera sabía tu nombre y lo he tenido que buscar en el maldito Internet. Quiero que salgas conmigo, que vayamos a cenar, a tomar algo.  
Jensen pareció muy alarmado de pronto:  
\- Salgamos de aquí. – se levantó, cogió sus cosas y agarró del brazo a Jared. Salieron del despacho, pasaron por Secretaría y se despidieron de June. Una vez en la calle, fue Jared quién agarró del brazo a Jensen.  
\- Vamos a mi coche. Hablaremos en mi casa.  
Jensen intentó forcejear pero se dejó llevar pues no era lugar ni momento de montar el número aunque deseaba pegar un puñetazo a ese arrogante. Subieron al coche. Una vez  
dentro, Jensen enfureció:  
\- ¡Puedo denunciarte por acosador! Venir a mi lugar de trabajo a pedir que salga contigo. ¿Se te ha ido la olla? ¿Y si alguien nos hubiera oído? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?  
Jared se había puesto el cinturón y estaba a punto de poner en marcha el coche. Se giró a mirar a su acompañante:  
\- ¿Que has ligado?  
Eso enfureció más a Jensen:  
\- ¡No sabes absolutamente nada de mí! ¡NADA! Te lo tomas todo a risa, como si todo fuera tan fácil. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Qué quieres de mí?  
\- Ya te lo he dicho: conocerte. Pero mejor nos vamos de aquí.  
El coche se movió y en veinte minutos llegaron a casa de Jared. Durante el recorrido los dos habían permanecido callados. Jensen había apoyado la cabeza en la ventanilla mirando al infinito. Aparcó el coche y se bajaron. Jared, por un momento, temió que Jensen saliera huyendo pero finalmente lo siguió dentro de la casa.  
\- Voy a preparar café. Siéntate. – dijo Jared dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
Jensen se sentó en un sillón del salón. Quería salir corriendo, ponerse a gritar, pegar a Jared pero algo muy poderoso le hacía obedecer las órdenes del astrónomo.  
\- ¿Quieres arruinarme la vida? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – preguntó en voz alta.  
Jared salió de la cocina y se acercó a él.  
\- ¿Cómo iba a querer eso? ¿De qué estás hablando? No llevas anillo, por tanto no estás casado. Dudo que tengas pareja siquiera. Yo estoy soltero también. Nos vimos, nos gustamos, follamos y yo no soy de los que dejan las cosas ahí.  
\- ¿Nos gustamos? – el tono de voz de Jensen ahora era sarcástico. – Tú no me gustas.  
Jared lo miró fijamente y volvió a la cocina donde apagó la cafetera. Regresó al salón y se plantó frente a Jensen.  
\- Tú sí me gustas. – le dijo.  
\- Qué mala suerte. – respondió el rubio, de nuevo en tono mordaz.  
Jared entonces lo agarró del brazo con fuerza y tiró de él para levantarlo. Lo atrajo hacia sí, acercó su rostro al de Jensen y lo besó. Primero tentativamente, sus labios presionando los labios carnosos de Ackles, la lengua lamiéndolos levemente. Cuando éste abrió finalmente la boca y cedió al abrazo de Jared, la introdujo con tanta fuerza que sus dientes chocaron. Se besaron abrazados durante un buen rato, dejando escapar leves gemidos de vez en cuando. Jensen quería apartarlo, darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, pero a cada beso se sentía desfallecer más y más. Su pene estaba ya erecto, duro como cuando tenía 15 años. Sus manos rodearon la espalda de Jared y se dirigieron hacia el torso. Notó lo fuerte que estaba, seguramente hacía algún tipo de gimnasia. Empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y a acariciarle la piel y los músculos pectorales, luego bajó a los abdominales. Lo deseaba, como jamás había deseado a nadie. Sus besos comenzaron a ser más agresivos mientras sus manos trataban de desabrocharle el cinturón. Las manos de Jared lo detuvieron. Se separó de él.  
\- Aquí no. – dijo. Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó a la habitación.  
Jared yacía por fin desnudo en la cama, boca arriba y con esos hermosos ojos clavados en él. Desnudo también, se colocó sobre Jared. No podía creer que aquel dios fuera a ser suyo. El contacto de piel sobre piel hizo que los dos gimieran. El roce de pene contra pene casi hizo que Jensen se corriera. Se estuvieron besando, acariciando. Jensen recorrió ese cuerpo magnífico con su lengua. Separó las piernas de Jared, las levantó, untó su pene y a Jared con el lubricante. Este estaba ya empapado en sudor y su polla goteaba líquido pre-seminal. No iban a durar mucho. De un solo movimiento, lo penetró del todo. Las piernas de Jared rodearon su cintura. Tenía miedo a moverse para no terminar antes de empezar, pero las súplicas de Jared hicieron que sus caderas empezaran a contonearse. Se apoyó en la cama con las manos, quería ver la cara de Jared. Este tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, por ella se escapaban todo tipo de sonidos con cada embiste de Jensen. Pronto notó que la presión que se estaba formando en su vientre iba a estallar. Así que cambió el ángulo de penetración y con el puño cerrado empezó a masturbar a Jared. No necesitó mucho tiempo, Jared arqueó la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió pornográficamente. El semen se derramó por su mano. Los espasmos post orgásmicos de Jared hicieron que la presión estallara por fin y Jensen se corrió dentro de él mientras sonidos ininteligibles salían de su garganta. Se derrumbó sobre Jared y perdió el sentido. Jared le rodeó con los brazos y se quedó dormido.

Jensen se despertó al cabo de unas horas. Estaba oscuro ya, notaba el calor proveniente del cuerpo de Jared, sus brazos apretándolo contra él. La habitación olía a sexo y sudor. ¿Qué día era? Oh sí, martes, y mañana debía volver al instituto y no había hecho nada, sólo perder el tiempo con Jared. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué iban a pensar de él? June probablemente los había oído discutir. Si el director Callow se enteraba... Se sintió mareado. Se deshizo de los brazos de Jared y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. Jared se despertó al notar el movimiento. Vio que Jensen recogía su ropa esparcida por la habitación.  
\- No irás a marcharte. – dijo – Había pensado pedir unas pizzas y cenar juntos.  
\- Tengo cosas que hacer. – Jensen desapareció rumbo al baño.  
Jared resopló. ¿Por qué se lo ponía tan difícil? Al cabo de unos minutos, se levantó él también y se puso un batín y las zapatillas. Jensen ya se había lavado y vestido y buscaba su maletín en el salón. Jared se le acercó por detrás y lo abrazó.  
\- No hay prisa. – le dijo – Son sólo las nueve.  
Jensen sintió cómo su voluntad desfallecía de nuevo. Lo deseaba tanto. Quería quedarse y hacerle el amor toda la noche pero no podía, era imposible, las cosas sólo iban a complicarse y su vida ya era bastante complicada.  
\- Suéltame. – dijo un tanto agresivamente.  
Jared lo soltó.  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? No te entiendo. Quiero estar contigo y conversar como dos personas adultas. ¿Por qué te cierras?  
Jensen se dio la vuelta y lo miró.  
\- No entiendes nada y mejor que no lo hagas. – le contestó.  
\- Esa actitud sólo te hace daño a ti ¿no te das cuenta?  
Jensen sintió cómo la rabia subía desde su estómago a su garganta.  
\- No tengo que darte ningún tipo de explicación.  
\- Yo creo que sí. – contestó Jared. Intentaba no perder la compostura pero cada vez era más difícil. Por alguna estúpida razón le gustaba ese profesor de física engreído, malhumorado y borde. No era simplemente que el sexo con él fuera fantástico, él no era de esos. Le gustaba y deseaba estar con Jensen. – Como te he dicho antes, los dos estamos libres, no tenemos de que preocuparnos y estaría bien conocernos mejor.  
\- ¿Y tu novio?  
Jared se quedó perplejo: - ¿Qué?  
\- Te vi con él. Un tío alto y guapo con el que te abrazabas.  
Jared no tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando. Tom hacía muchos meses que se había marchado, mucho antes de toparse con Jensen.  
\- Además – continuó el rubio – yo tengo….novia. No soy así, sólo me acuesto con tíos para divertirme un poco. Nada más.  
Aquellas palabras las dijo con una expresión de desdén hacia Jared que éste jamás le había visto. Dolían, pero Jared no dejó que el tono de su voz lo mostrase.  
\- De acuerdo. Entendido. Lo intenté pero estaba equivocado. No vales la pena.  
Sin decir nada más, ni siquiera despedirse, Jensen se dirigió a la puerta y salió de aquella casa. Buscó un taxi y regresó al instituto a recoger su coche. Jared se quedó parado en medio del salón.  
\- Eres un idiota. – dijo en voz alta. No sabía si echarse a llorar o reír. Lo que estaba claro es que el profesor Ackles ya no existía para él. Mejor olvidarse y seguir con su vida. 

Jensen, tras aparcar su coche, entró en su apartamento. Dejó las cosas y se dirigió a un armario empotrado que había en la cocina, lo abrió y de allí cogió una botella de ginebra. Se sentó en el sofá y sin diluir siquiera el contenido, empezó a beber directamente de la botella. Iba a hacer lo correcto: romper con Ty, bueno nunca habían sido nada más que simples compañeros de cama, pero le dejaría bien claro que no quería volverlo a ver. Y llamaría a Danneel, le iba a pedir que se casara con él. Empezaba a notar cómo el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza. El nudo que tenía en el estómago desde que se marchara de casa de Padalecki se le había ido a la garganta donde lo ahogaba. Lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos mientras el pecho se le contraía. Tenía que hacerlo: casarse, ser un ciudadano ejemplar, un valorado profesor de física admirado por sus alumnos y los padres de éstos, olvidarse de que era un maldito homosexual y sacarse de la mente a ese muchacho de casi dos metros, sonrisa perfecta y los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba tan mal, con una resaca tan fuerte que tuvo que llamar al instituto para decir que estaba enfermo y no podía ir. Se quedó en la cama hasta casi el mediodía. Se levantó y se preparó unos sándwiches que comió con muy pocas ganas. Decidió empezar a hacer llamadas aquella misma noche.

Jensen le contó la verdad a Ty: que tenía novia e iba a casarse con ella. Ty le dijo que le parecía muy bien pero que era un maldito hipócrita y, tarde o temprano, pagaría las consecuencias. Le dijo que regresaba a Canadá, de donde era, y, en tono sarcástico, finalizó su conversación con un ‘de todas maneras no te ibas a venir conmigo aunque encajarías bien con el clima gélido de allí.’ Llamó a Danneel y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella. Quedaron para comer al sábado siguiente.

Jared se había sumergido en su trabajo durante los siguientes días. Collins lo notaba triste, desanimado, tampoco es que hubiera mucha confianza entre ellos como para que le preguntara qué le pasaba, pero Collins intuía que el chico tenía algún tipo de problema. Stephen lo había llamado para salir aquel fin de semana pero Jared lo rechazó. No le había contado nada de lo sucedido ni pensaba hacerlo y no le apetecía ir a ningún club, ni le apetecía ligar ni bailar ni nada en absoluto que no fuera quedarse en casa a navegar por Internet. Eso tampoco ayudaba pues había visto en una página de cotilleos que Tom tenía un nuevo novio, un actor británico llamado Joseph Morgan. No le molestaba que Tom tuviese nuevo novio y fuera feliz, lo que le molestaba es que él mismo no lo era. Lo recordó por unos momentos: su risa, adoraba aquella risa; lo loco que estaba y lo inglés que era. Nunca tuvieron futuro, Jared debería haberlo sabido. El era un científico aposentado en L.A. y Tom un actor teatral casi nómada pero que deseaba volver a su querido UK en cuanto llegara la oportunidad. Y la oportunidad llegó desde el West End. Tom debía marcharse y Jared quedarse. Así que rompieron, sin dramas, sin promesas de volverse a ver. Le dolió mucho porqué amaba a Tom y creía que no iba a amar a nadie más, que era imposible. Lo gracioso era que ya no sentía nada por Tom mientras…..alejó ese pensamiento de su mente. Estaba decepcionado con lo sucedido y confundía las cosas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Danneel se había quedado con la boca abierta. Sobre la mesa del restaurante una cajita que contenía una sortija de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante. Le debía haber costado una fortuna.   
\- Bueno ¿qué dices? – preguntó Jensen impaciente.  
\- Supongo que tengo que decir que sí. – contestó ella - ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Claro.  
\- Seamos francos, Jen, no estamos enamorados. Nos queremos, somos amigos, compatibles y eso pero yo no lo llamaría amor.  
Jensen la miró algo enojado: - ¿Crees que mis padres se casaron por amor?  
\- Los míos lo hicieron. Y hablando de tus padres, ni siquiera los conozco. No conozco a tu familia, no me has llevado nunca a Dallas.  
\- Ni te llevaré. Pero podemos invitar a mi familia a la boda si aceptan venir.  
\- ¿Y por qué no iban a aceptar? Además ¿significa eso que nos casaríamos aquí?   
\- Puede que no lo hagan. Y sí, nos casaríamos aquí. Es nuestra ciudad, tenemos aquí nuestras vidas y a nuestros amigos.  
\- ¿Y viviríamos en tu apartamento o en el mío?   
\- Podemos venderlos y buscar una casa grande y bonita con jardín y valla blanca.- su tono era sarcástico.  
\- Hablo en serio. – protestó ella.  
\- Y yo.  
\- No sé. – bebió de su copa de vino y continuó comiendo el postre – Creo que debería pensármelo.  
Jensen también bebió.  
\- Vamos, Dan, hace más de dos años que salimos. Me estoy comportando, ya no bebo tanto como antes y voy a dejarlo. Por ti lo dejaré.  
Ella lo miró incrédula: - ¿Por qué tantas prisas? ¿No deberíamos vivir juntos primero? Salir de vez en cuando de viaje no equivale a convivir.  
Jensen se impacientaba cada vez más. Danneel tenía razón: no estaban enamorados, no habían convivido juntos jamás, era lanzarse a la piscina sin saber si había agua o no, pero había aprecio mutuo y, si no funcionaba, para eso estaba el divorcio.  
\- ¿Quieres instalarte en mi casa? – preguntó Jensen finalmente.  
\- Mira, deja que me lo piense unos días ¿vale?  
\- De acuerdo. – Jensen se cruzó de brazos mientras ella cogía el anillo y lo colocaba en el dedo.  
\- Soy tu prometida por ahora. Ya veremos si seré tu esposa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jared estaba en su habitación extrañamente iluminada y extrañamente distinta. Llevaba un pijama de seda que le acariciaba la piel. Se preguntaba qué hacía paseándose a medianoche por su propia habitación. En el aire un perfume de cedro y sándalo que le recordaba a cierta colonia de moda. Al acercarse al sillón de su habitación, durante aquel extraño paseo, entrevió a alguien ahí sentado. No sintió miedo. Se acercó más y comprobó que, efectivamente, un individuo estaba sentado en el sillón. Era Jensen. Elegantemente vestido con un traje gris, camisa blanca, corbata verde con rallas blancas y zapatos negros. No lo recordaba tan elegante ni tan guapo aunque Jensen lo era. No se sorprendió de verlo allí, era lo más normal del mundo. Se le acercó. Jensen lo estaba mirando con seductores ojos verdes indicándole que se acercara más. Jared así lo hizo. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Jensen se levantó. Sus cuerpos se rozaban. Jensen puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Jared y la bajó hasta que sus labios se rozaron también. Lo besó con ternura y Jared respondió mordisqueando aquella boca tan sensual. Jensen agarró una de las manos de Jared y la atrajo a su entrepierna, su erección era evidente. No tuvo que decirle nada, casi telepáticamente Jared sabía lo que quería. Separó su boca de la de Jensen y se dejó caer de rodillas. Desabrochó el botón y la bragueta de aquellos elegantes pantalones. La polla de Jensen estaba completamente erecta, cálida en sus manos y de la cabeza comenzaba a salir el pre-semen. Jared acercó sus labios y rodeó el glande con ellos, Jensen siseó, Jared lamió las gotas blancas que se iban derramando y fue introduciéndose el pene casi hasta la garganta mientras acariciaba los testículos de Jensen. Este apenas hacía ruido, sólo algún que otro gemido leve. Jared empezó a chupar la polla con ganas, enroscando su lengua en el miembro y moviendo la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás. Las manos de Jensen se habían instalado en su cráneo y los dedos acariciaban su cabello. Jensen empezó a mover las caderas ligeramente a ritmo de la mamada. La entrepierna de Jared era un volcán. Se había excitado muchísimo sólo de tener a Jensen en su boca, de estar proporcionándole placer y de que éste simplemente se dejara hacer. Los dedos de Jensen empezaron a tirar de su pelo mientras sus caderas iban más rápido y sus gemidos incrementaban en volumen. Estaba a punto. Jared alzó los ojos un momento para contemplarlo: tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás mostrando el cuello, se estaba mordiendo los labios con fuerza, los hombros completamente tensos, Jared no pudo contenerse y se corrió en el pijama de seda mientras apartaba su boca de la polla de Jensen para gritar su orgasmo.  
Se escuchó gritar y se despertó. Estaba en la cama, cubierto en sudor y algo más. Comprobó su entrepierna por debajo de las sábanas y efectivamente estaba mojada con su propio semen. Hacía siglos que no tenía un sueño húmedo. Y tenía que ser precisamente con el maldito profesor Ackles. Se levantó de la cama, fue al baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Una buena remojada con agua bien caliente lo relajaría, le ayudaría a dormir y le haría olvidar todo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Jensen estaba en su apartamento aquel domingo por la tarde. Le había dado unos días a Danneel para pensarse lo de la boda. Si finalmente no aceptaba, le propondría lo de vivir juntos y tal vez más adelante formalizar su relación. No la amaba, pero eso daba igual. El ya no amaba a nadie, sólo amaba su trabajo. Amó una vez y se equivocó. Miró el teléfono que estaba en la mesilla junto al sofá. Lo descolgó algo dubitativo y marcó un número. Una voz femenina le contestó:  
\- ¿Diga?  
\- ¿Daryl? ¿Está mi pa…el señor Ackles en casa?  
\- ¿Señorito Jensen? ¿Es usted?  
\- Yo mismo. Necesitaría hablar con él.  
\- Por supuesto. Espere un momento.  
Jensen sintió deseos de colgar. El miedo se estaba apoderando de él.  
\- ¿Sí? – una voz grave con marcado acento tejano le habló desde el otro lado de la línea.  
\- Soy Jensen, padre.  
Silencio.  
\- Sólo llamaba para decirle que voy a casarme. Se llama Danneel y es una chica estupenda….Me he reformado.  
\- Es lo que quería oír. – contesto el señor Ackles.  
\- No he hablado con madre todavía de ello. Ya me contó que Mack se había casado y Josh había tenido otro bebé. Yo le dije…  
El señor Ackles le interrumpió:  
\- Sí, tu madre me dijo que tenías un buen empleo y salías con una chica. Pero eso no significa…..  
\- Lo sé – ahora era Jensen quién interrumpía – Después de lo que pasó no volveré por Dallas, no se preocupe. Sólo quería darle la noticia.  
\- Sabes que tienes acceso a nuestras cuentas bancarias y puedes usar todo el dinero que quieras para lo que quieras pero no tienes acceso a esta casa ni a la familia.  
\- Sí, eso quedó bien claro. – respondió Jensen casi en un susurro.  
\- Suerte tuvimos que no fuera a más y la prensa local no se enterara.  
\- Sí. – la voz de Jensen sonaba débil.  
\- Gracias por decírmelo. Hablaré con tu madre.  
\- Supongo que no querrán asistir a la ceremonia.  
\- Tu madre y tu hermana estarían encantadas, yo no tanto. Los Angeles es una ciudad que no me gusta. Y Josh y su esposa están muy ocupados con el nuevo bebé.  
\- Claro.  
\- Bien ¿algo más? – pregunto el señor Ackles fríamente.  
\- No. Eso es todo. Buenas noches.  
\- Buenas noches.   
Jensen colgó y se quedó mirando el teléfono un buen rato hasta que se levantó para dirigirse al armario empotrado de la cocina donde guardaba las botellas de alcohol. Cogió una de whisky y se la llevó a la habitación donde la apuró en seguida. Había mentido a Danneel, no lo había dejado y ni siquiera sabía si lo iba a dejar alguna vez. El alcohol lo calmaba, le hacía olvidar la pena, el odio que sentía por sí mismo, ninguna otra cosa le proporcionaba ese descanso, esa paz, excepto……..estar en los brazos de cierto muchacho rarito que siempre vestía camisas de leñador. Salió rápidamente de la habitación para entrar en el baño a vomitar.

 

Jared tenía trabajo aquella tarde de domingo, la suerte era que podía hacerlo desde casa. El observatorio se mantenía mediante impuestos y la financiación privada. Collins le había dicho que, tras el descubrimiento del quásar, era un buen momento para buscar más ricachones que les proporcionaran algo más de dinero. Así que decidió ponerse a buscar en Internet nombres de familias acaudaladas con las que ponerse en contacto. Collins le había especificado: ‘Prueba en Texas. Esa gente con el petróleo y la ganadería está forrada.’ Y eso estaba haciendo: investigar las familias más ricas de Texas. Martínez, Bomer, Eads, DeGeneres….Ackles. ¿Ackles? En la lista de quienes más patrimonio y bienes tenían estaban unos Ackles. Pero no podía ser, el profesor de física del instituto Munford no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Aunque el porte, la elegancia y el engreimiento sí eran muy de niño rico. Pero su acento no era tejano y qué demonios estaba haciendo dando clases en un instituto. Decidió buscar más datos sobre la familia. Una fotografía mostraba al matrimonio Ackles: Alan y Donna en una reciente cena benéfica en Dallas. La mujer, todavía bellísima, era rubia y el vivo retrato del profesor Ackles. Así que no podía ser nada más que su madre. Y aquel hombre atractivo y serio debía ser su padre. Se olvidó completamente de lo que, en realidad, debía hacer y se dedicó a buscar más información sobre los Ackles. Efectivamente éstos tenían tres hijos: Joshua, casado y con dos niños, Mackenzie recientemente casada y Jensen, viajero incansable.  
\- ¿Viajero? – preguntó Jared en voz alta. No entendía nada. Así que siguió sumergiéndose en la red pero no halló nada más. Sólo breves reseñas sobre la boda de Mackenzie, apariciones del matrimonio Ackles y actos benéficos a los que habían asistido Joshua y su esposa. Absolutamente nada sobre Jensen, como si no existiera. Era curioso por naturaleza así que siguió indagando. Jensen era profesor de física, tenía que haber estudiado en alguna parte. Pero siguió sin encontrar nada, sólo esa mención primera de ‘viajero incansable’. Era como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a borrarlo de la red, su identidad, su vida. Se dio cuenta que era ya casi medianoche, no había cenado ni hecho nada de lo que debía hacer, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de descubrir. Había jurado olvidarse de Jensen, pero ahora era imposible, sentía más curiosidad por él que nunca. Le obsesionaba el misterio. Además, era como si algo desconocido lo empujara hacia Jensen, como si el destino quisiera que se topara con él constantemente. Quería saber más y haría lo imposible por conseguirlo. Por algo era un científico.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Jensen se levantó casi sin poder cuando sonó el despertador. Era lunes y debía trabajar. Se había emborrachado y casi no había pegado ojo. Se miró en el espejo del baño, estaba horrible, ojeras que casi le llegaban a los pies, aspecto cansado, desaliñado. No podía llamar de nuevo al instituto con la excusa de estar enfermo, empezarían a sospechar. Y estaba harto de sospechas, de acusaciones. Había decidido hacer lo correcto y debía empezar de una vez. Se dio una buena ducha, se afeitó y se tomó una buena taza de café. Se vistió con uno de sus típicos pullovers y una pajarita. No estaba mal después de todo. Un café bien fuerte del Starbucks de Studio City le ayudaría a continuar. Así que salió de su apartamento, cogió el coche y condujo hasta dicho establecimiento.

Jared acababa de entrar en el Starbucks de Studio City. Le apetecía un café bien fuerte después de la noche que había pasado planeando cómo volver a encontrarse con Ackles y pensando excusas para justificar a Collins que no había hecho su trabajo. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un espresso machiatto. Cuando le hubieron servido se dirigió hacia las mesas para sentarse un rato y bebérselo con tranquilidad. Una voz familiar lo detuvo.  
\- Un espresso por favor. Doble, si es posible.  
Se giró lentamente y miró hacia la barra. Allí estaba Jensen vestido con su traje de profesor, pajarita incluida. No podía ser simple casualidad. Como astrónomo sabía perfectamente que no existían las casualidades en el Universo. Con lo enorme que era Los Angeles y tenían que encontrarse precisamente en aquel Starbucks, a aquella hora.  
Se puso a su lado cuando la empleada iba a entregarle el café.  
\- Invito yo.- dijo.  
Jensen lo miró sin poder dar crédito. Jared temió por un instante que fuese a montar algún numerito allí mismo, pero simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le dio las gracias.   
\- ¿Tienes prisa o podemos sentarnos un rato? – preguntó Jared.  
\- Oye – Jensen bajó su voz – Creo que quedó claro que…  
\- Shhhh. Nada de excusas. – lo tomó del codo y lo llevó hacia las mesas. Se sentaron.  
\- Tengo que ir a trabajar. – dijo Jensen finalmente.  
\- Lo sé, pero sólo me llevará diez minutos. Voy en serio, me da igual lo que pienses o que sólo quieras divertirte conmigo. Sé que escondes algo y eso te atormenta.  
Jensen se atragantó al beber.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó cuando se hubo repuesto.  
\- Los Ackles de Dallas, una de las familias más ricas de Texas son tus parientes ¿no es cierto?  
Jensen sintió cómo si el cielo se le cayera encima, como si de pronto todo el mundo en aquel Starbucks le estuviera mirando y señalando con el dedo. Iba a ponerse enfermo. Jared vio por primera vez algo muy vulnerable en aquellos ojos verdes y sintió la necesidad de cogerle las manos pero no lo hizo.  
\- ¿E…res un chan…tajista? – tartamudeó Jensen.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué iba a ser eso? Simplemente quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ayudarte.  
\- No, no, no. - Jensen movía la cabeza y parecía un animal herido, Jared sabía lo peligrosos que podían ser los animales heridos.  
\- Escucha – se acercó a él a través de la mesa – si no te calmas voy a tirarte el machiatto por encima y está ardiendo.  
Jensen pareció tranquilizarse. Acabó su café y agarró su maletín con fuerza mientras decía:  
\- Ahora tengo que marcharme o llegaré tarde. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
\- Verte, hablar, cenar contigo. Lo que hacen las personas normales. Mira, si no quieres volver a mi casa podemos ir a la tuya.  
\- Tengo un apartamento.  
\- Bien. Dame tu dirección y me paso sobre las 8 ¿te va bien?  
Jensen asintió de nuevo con la cabeza. Sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de la cartera y apuntó su dirección y su número de móvil. Jared miró el papel.  
\- ¿Ves lo fácil que es? Nos vemos a las 8.  
\- De acuerdo.  
Jensen se levantó, pero cuando pasaba por el lado de Jared para ir hacia la puerta éste lo agarró de la muñeca. Jensen sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo.  
\- No intentes engañarme o desaparecer. – le dijo Jared mirándolo desde el asiento - ¿Sabes quién es Paulo Coelho?  
Jensen lo miró extrañado: - Claro.  
\- Pues una de sus frases es: ‘Cuando deseamos algo con todas nuestras fuerzas, el Universo conspira para que se haga realidad.’ Es lo que está haciendo, por eso nos encontramos en todas partes. Aunque hoy huyas, volveremos a vernos. – lo soltó y Jensen se marchó rápidamente.

 

No podía concentrarse en las clases. Todavía no podía creerse lo que le había pasado aquella mañana. Tal vez el alcohol había dañado tanto su cerebro que sufría de alucinaciones. Probablemente nadie se iba a presentar en su apartamento a las 8 porqué lo había imaginado todo. Las clases acabaron y llegó la hora de regresar a su apartamento. Una vez allí, no sabía que hacer. Todo era tan extraño. ¿Cómo sabía Jared lo de su familia? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Tal vez su novio, el del club, era periodista, había averiguado lo que pasó e iba a publicarlo. Ahora que iba a casarse. Las viejas heridas se abrían de nuevo y sangraban. Tuvo tentaciones de visitar el famoso armario empotrado pero quería estar sobrio para el encuentro. Una parte de sí quería volver a ver a Padalecki, hablar, estar con él, pero otra parte le decía que estaba loco, que eso le iba a arruinar la vida, que tenía un futuro brillante ante sí y no podía arriesgarse. Intentó preparar algo de comer, sus manos temblaban. No sabía si cambiarse de ropa o quedarse igual. Mientras decidía hacer algo el timbre sonó.

Jared convenció a Collins con una mentira. Le dijo que una familia tejana les daría dinero, que iba a recibir una importante llamada telefónica respecto a eso y debía marcharse antes. Mientras se dirigía con el coche a la dirección indicada pensaba en lo que iba a decirle, en cómo le iba a exponer lo que sabía y lo que pretendía. Estaba sonando exactamente cómo un chantajista. Pero ¿por qué Ackles creía que todo el mundo iba a hacerle daño? Eso era lo que no entendía. No iba a ser fácil, lo presentía, pero necesitaba ese encuentro. Nunca le había fascinado tanto otra persona desde que conociera a Tom y Jensen le fascinaba incluso más. Ya no era sólo el sexo, sino algo que no sabía cómo explicar.

Jensen abrió la puerta y tras ella estaba Padalecki. Vestido con sus tejanos de siempre y una camisa a cuadros, el cabello rodeando su rostro aparecía con tonalidades cobrizas bajo la luz del portal.  
\- Pasa, por favor.   
Jared obedeció. Una vez dentro, echó un vistazo al apartamento. Un simple profesor de instituto no podría permitírselo y menos en la zona en la que se hallaba.  
\- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – preguntó Jensen. Se sentía como en una primera cita a los 15 años.  
\- Tengo hambre. – contestó.  
\- Precisamente estaba preparando unas ensaladas y pensando qué más cocinar para cenar.   
Se dirigió a la cocina, Jared lo siguió.  
\- Cualquier cosa estará bien.  
Jensen cogió un bol y comenzó a echar en él la lechuga y el tomate que había cortado. Jared lo observó y vio que sus manos temblaban. Se acercó sigilosamente y se las cogió.  
\- Estás temblando.  
Jensen no reaccionó. Fijó sus ojos en las manos del científico cubriendo las suyas.  
\- No – contestó – Es sólo….  
\- ¿Por qué me tienes miedo? No voy a hacerte daño. – le dijo Jared. ¿Era él o la voz del muchacho sonaba tierna? No podía, no quería, levantar la vista de las manos, sabía que si lo hacía y se encontraba con esos ojos, estaba perdido.  
Jared deseaba besarlo. Recordaba lo que le había dicho la última vez y no estaba muy seguro de si le había mentido o no. Le daba exactamente igual que tuviera novia o que simplemente fuese una diversión para él, necesitaba abrazarlo y sentir esos labios contra los suyos.  
\- Deberías soltarme. – interrumpió Jensen sin dejar de mirar las manos.  
\- Haz que te suelte. – desafió Jared.  
Jensen finalmente alzó los ojos y se topó con los del muchacho, entre verdes-azules-grises y llenos de algo que hacía mucho tiempo no había visto. Algo que le quebró la coraza como un martillazo. Se dejó envolver por los brazos de Jared y dejó que sus labios se rozaran primero y luego se besaran. Con dulzura, no había prisa, ni urgencia, ni desespero. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para besarse. De los besos pasaron a las caricias. Caricias sensuales que les hacían suspirar de placer. Se quitaron la ropa mientras no dejaban de acariciarse y besarse. Jensen no supo cómo pero acabaron en su cama, completamente desnudos, piel contra piel, Jared sobre él frotando sus penes juntos con suaves movimientos de cadera, como un baile. Jensen lo abrazó con fuerza, lo volvía loco, no quería que aquello acabase nunca. Jared lo penetró lentamente tras haberse lubricado con saliva. Esta vez no le dolió pero los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y dejó escapar un quejido. Tener a Jared dentro de él y entre sus brazos era casi insoportable. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, calculando bien el ángulo para que cada estocada diera en el punto exacto. Jensen sólo podía enroscar sus piernas con más fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Jared, arañar su espalda y hundir la cabeza en la almohada. El placer era exquisito y aumentaba en intensidad a medida que aumentaba la intensidad de los embistes de Jared. No habían dejado de besarse en la boca, el cuello, los hombros, la frente. Jensen acariciaba con dulzura el cabello un tanto largo del astrónomo mientras Jared le mordisqueaba la oreja. Las manos de éste se habían posado en sus pezones y los estaban estimulando. Sus cuerpos ardían con un fuego tan intenso que Jensen pensó que acabarían incendiando la habitación. Su pene atrapado entre los vientres de ambos estaba recibiendo más placer que todo el que había recibido en su vida. Cada beso de Jared, cada empujón de sus caderas no sólo lo llevaban hacia el máximo placer si no que agrietaban más y más su coraza. En cierto momento, Jared levantó la cabeza para mirarlo: éxtasis reflejado en su cara, mechones de cabello que se pegaban a sus mejillas por el sudor, ojos encendidos no sólo por el deseo si no algo más, algo muy profundo que asustó por un instante a Jensen.  
\- Yo…..me gustas de verdad. – le dijo entre jadeos.  
Jensen sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Jared estaba al borde del orgasmo. Se desplomó sobre él y entre gemidos y espasmos se corrió en sus entrañas. Al notar el líquido caliente en su interior y al darse cuenta que los sonidos placenteros que emitía Jared eran por su causa, se corrió él también mojando sus vientres de semen. Abrió la boca pero de ella sólo salía silencio, su cuerpo completamente tensado como una cuerda de violín mientras luces de colores bailaban frente a sus párpados. No recordaba un orgasmo así en su vida. Cuando las olas de placer se detuvieron y su respiración se calmó, notó que Jared lo tenía rodeado con sus brazos, que seguía dentro y le estaba susurrando sin sentidos al oído. Jensen notó su coraza hecha añicos y una emoción muy intensa subió desde su estómago hasta sus ojos. Se echó a llorar como un niño abrazando a Jared con fuerza.  
\- Shhhhhh – le susurró éste. – Todo está bien. Estoy contigo.  
Jensen no podía dejar de llorar y no era porqué estuviese triste. Se sentía tan bien entre aquellos brazos, tan sosegado. No quería separarse de ellos.  
\- Duerme un poco. – le seguía susurrando Jared – Estás cansado y estresado. Descansa.  
Lo besó en la frente y lo acunó. Jensen cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.   
Se despertó al cabo de un par de horas, oía ruido proveniente de la cocina. Se incorporó, Jared no estaba en la cama con él, sintió pánico por un breve instante pero pronto lo apartó de su mente. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia los sonidos de cristales chocando con fregaderos y un grifo abierto. Jared estaba lavando los utensilios mientras en la mesa había un gran bol lleno con ensalada, una jarra de agua, dos vasos y cubiertos.  
\- No hace falta que hagas eso. – le dijo.  
Jared se dio la vuelta y se quedó un momento clavado en el suelo cuando vio que Jensen estaba desnudo y con restos de semen todavía en él. Sintió deseo de hacerle el amor allí mismo pero tenían que cenar primero.  
\- He preparado una ensalada con queso. He buscado lo que tenías en la nevera. Espero que no te importe. Ve a ducharte. Yo lo he hecho ya.  
Se había vuelto a vestir y el pelo todavía mojado tenía una tonalidad más oscura.  
\- No, claro. Ahora vengo.  
\- Bien, seguiré ordenando un poco esto y a ver qué más encuentro.  
\- Perfecto.  
Jensen se fue al baño. Abrió la ducha, esperó a que el agua saliera caliente y se metió bajo el chorro. Se enjabonó cuerpo y cabello mientras pensaba ¿y ahora qué? No podía echarlo todo por la borda, iba a casarse, a convertirse en lo que sus padres querían que fuese, tal vez así le perdonarían, tal vez así pudiera regresar a Dallas. Pero una parte de él le insistía que era un grave error, que sólo arruinaría su vida y la de Danneel. Lo que había sentido cuando Jared le hacía el amor no lo había sentido con nadie jamás, ni siquiera con Matt.  
Jared buscaba por los armarios de la cocina alguna cosa más para comer. Vio el que estaba empotrado en una de las paredes y lo abrió. Se quedó helado al ver dentro cantidad de botellas de alcohol: vodka, whisky, ginebra, incluso alguna de vino. Jensen tenía un verdadero problema, mayor de lo que se imaginaba. Cerró el armario lentamente, no iba a preguntarle sobre ello pero tenían que hablar de muchas cosas.  
Jensen apareció por fin. Se había puesto una camiseta y unos pantalones de pijama, el cabello lo llevaba húmedo y despeinado. Jared se quedó sin respiración ¿cómo alguien tan hermoso podía ser tan infeliz?  
\- Bueno – dijo – Espero que tengamos bastante con esto si no siempre podemos pedir una pizza.  
\- Estará bien. – contestó Jensen.  
Se sentaron a la mesa uno frente a otro y se sirvieron. Había una sensación incómoda entre ellos, como si en lugar de acabar de tener sexo se hubieran acabado de conocer. Jensen quería repetir, deseaba volver a estar entre aquellos brazos, bajo aquel cuerpo y olvidarse de todo, pero eso no era posible.  
\- Querías hablar de mi familia ¿por qué? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio.  
\- Estuve buscando posibles donantes para el observatorio. Mi compañero Collins sugirió que buscara en Texas ya que allí viven familias adineradas y, al navegar por Internet, me topé con los Ackles de Dallas. Descubrí que eran tus padres, los mencionaban en la prensa local y que tú eras su hijo “viajero”.  
Jensen recogió las piezas rotas de su coraza y la montó otra vez.  
\- Sí, es cierto. Son mis padres, residen en Dallas y tienen mucho dinero. También es cierto que soy viajero aunque ahora me haya instalado aquí.  
Jared lo miró:  
\- Pero no lo entiendo…  
\- No hay nada que entender. Ellos están allí y yo aquí. Tengo mi propia vida y no dependo de ellos. Supongo que tú no dependes de tus padres.  
\- Claro que no, pero mi familia está en San Francisco y voy a visitarla o vienen a visitarme cuando pueden. Además….- escogió las palabras con cuidado - es como si no existieras.  
Jensen dejó el tenedor en el plato:  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Estuve investigando un poco porqué me llamaba la atención todo el asunto y comprobé que no hay más menciones tuyas con relación a los Ackles.  
Jensen empezaba a marearse:  
\- ¿Por qué había de haberlas? Es la pura verdad. Como te he dicho, tenemos vidas separadas. Y, por favor, podemos dejar de hablar de mí y hablar de ti ¿y tu novio?  
\- ¿Qué novio? No tengo novio. Mi ex se marchó a Inglaterra y rompimos.  
Jared comprobó que aquello ya formaba parte del pasado, que ya no le dolía pensar en Tom.  
\- Te vi con un tipo alto y guapo en el club Pink Flowers, supuse….  
Jared se quedó boquiabierto:  
\- ¿El Pink Flowers? Era mi amigo Stephen. Simplemente me acompañaba. Stephen es hetero.  
\- Pues parecíais muy íntimos.  
La coraza de Jensen estaba ya en su lugar, montada con algunas grietas pero todavía era útil.  
\- ¿Qué demonios hacías en el Pink Flowers?  
\- Ya te dije que busco hombres con los que acostarme por diversión, para variar un poco.  
Si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de cuajo no le habrían hecho tanto daño, Jared sintió un profundo dolor en su interior. Creía que lo que había pasado hacía unas horas en esa cama lo había cambiado todo, pero no era así. Tal vez estaba luchando por quién no se lo merecía.  
\- Así que soy sólo diversión. – respondió.  
La cara de Jensen tenía la misma expresión fría y severa de la primera vez que lo vio.  
\- Yo no quería esto. Tú insististe en venir. Insistes en que seamos amigos cuando no vamos a serlo nunca. Voy a casarme.  
Jared sintió deseos de abofetearlo, pero se contuvo. Lo que no pudo contener fueron sus palabras:  
\- ¿Sabe tu prometida que eres un alcohólico? ¿Sabe que tienes un armario en la cocina lleno de botellas de alcohol?  
Jensen se levantó de la silla bruscamente.  
\- ¡Sal de mi casa! – le gritó – lárgate ahora mismo o llamo a la policía.  
Jared se levantó también.  
\- Necesitas ayuda. – le dijo – Y no te preocupes, está será la última vez que nos veamos. Ya no te volveré a molestar más.  
Jensen se le acercó enfurecido, Jared pensó que le iba a pegar, pero, en su lugar lo agarró por la camisa, tiró de ella y lo besó con rabia. Jared correspondió al beso con la misma rabia. Cuando se separaron con los labios enrojecidos, Jensen le suplicó:  
\- Ahora márchate por favor.  
Jared lo miró intensamente, con la mano temblorosa le acarició la mejilla:  
\- Lo haré. Sólo….- se sacó la cartera del bolsillo del pantalón y de ella una tarjeta con el número de teléfono de su casa, la puso en la mano de Jensen.  
\- Llámame si necesitas algo.  
Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, se paró frente a ella y sin mirar a Jensen dijo:  
\- ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo esto? Que estoy enamorado de ti.  
Sin más, abrió la puerta y se marchó. Jensen simplemente miró la tarjeta en su mano y la dejó sobre la mesita del salón. Las rodillas se le doblaron al recordar las palabras de Jared y el tono de voz con que las había dicho, cayó al suelo y se echó a llorar. Eso era   
lo único que sabía hacer: llorar.

 

Abrió los ojos, le dolía horriblemente la cabeza y veía borroso. Parpadeó hasta que pudo enfocar bien la vista, su apartamento parecía moverse, todo daba vueltas. Olía mal, a algo agrio, podrido, y a alcohol. Tenía la boca seca, pegajosa y con mal sabor. En la garganta había algo que le cosquilleaba y le hizo toser. Trató de recordar aunque eso hacía que la cabeza le doliera todavía más. Por lo que notaba y podía ver, yacía en el suelo. Había hablado por teléfono con Dan, ésta le había dicho que nada de boda y que, además, era mejor que lo dejaran, que no iban a ninguna parte. Al parecer, había conocido a un tipo que le gustaba y quería algo con él que no fuera simplemente sexo y comidas en restaurantes caros. Jensen se había enfadado, le había dicho que se quedara el anillo e hiciera con él lo que le apeteciera, subastarlo en Ebay si quería, ella se había despedido deseándole suerte y que fuera feliz. Eso aún lo había enfurecido más. ¿Cómo iba ahora a explicar a sus padres que el compromiso se había roto y ya nunca habría boda? Estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, no iba a moverse de allí. Otro viernes por la noche solo, sin salir, sin amigos, en compañía de una botella de alcohol. Y las palabras de Jared en su mente desde que abandonó aquel apartamento hacía unos días. “Estoy enamorado de ti.” Lo escuchaba en todas partes, no podía concentrarse en sus clases porqué esa frase sonaba y sonaba sin parar. Creía volverse loco, probablemente lo estaba ya. Empezaba a recordar lo sucedido. Había terminado su semana de trabajo, de la manera que pudo, regresado a su apartamento donde Danneel le llamó para darle la noticia. Después de eso, había ido al armario empotrado de la cocina y había empezado a beber, no sabía cuanto había bebido pero era mucho. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a sus padres, para enfrentarse al mundo, a otro fin de semana solo, a otra semana de clases en el instituto donde todos lo miraban acusadoramente y se compadecían de él. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a Jared ni a sus sentimientos. No tenía fuerzas para admitir que estaba igualmente enamorado de él. Su vida era una absoluta mierda y él era un fracasado y una desgracia para su familia y esta sociedad, como bien le había dicho su padre. Quería ahogar el dolor, la frustración, la infelicidad y perder el sentido. Jensen se dio cuenta que lo había conseguido: yacía en el suelo porqué se había caído al quedar inconsciente, estaba a los pies del sofá, su cabeza junto a la mesilla. Acercó una mano a su frente y tocó algo húmedo, apenas podía moverse, pero colocó la mano frente a sus ojos para ver mejor. Era sangre, había sangre en las yemas de sus dedos, volvió a tocarse para comprobarlo y definitivamente era así. Además, vio una masa entre amarillenta y verdosa sobre la manga de su jersey. Se tocó la cara que parecía estar llena de la misma cosa viscosa y entendió lo que había sucedido. Tras perder el sentido, se golpeó en la frente con la mesilla al caer, luego vomitó, de ahí el mal olor y la ropa manchada. Un pánico que nunca había sentido se apoderó de él, era como si, de pronto, todo estuviera claro, como si por fin entendiera que no podía seguir por aquel camino. Podía haber muerto de un mal golpe o asfixiado por su propio vómito, como tantos, y lo irónico de la situación es que había empezado a beber aquella noche porqué quería morirse. Tenía que pedir ayuda, ni siquiera sabía si había perdido mucha sangre o tenía alguna herida grave. Se arrastró, levantó los brazos y los apoyó sobre la mesita para tratar de incorporarse, tocó el teléfono y lo descolgó. Sólo podía pensar en Jared, en llamarlo. Palpó la superficie de la mesita, la tarjeta que éste le había dado tenía que estar allí. Finalmente la encontró, arrodillándose cómo pudo, se colocó el auricular en la oreja y marcó el número, esperó.

Jared tenía que estar trabajando aquella noche, pero se había quedado en casa aconsejado por Collins. Este estaba muy preocupado por el chico, parecía cansado y algo deprimido así que una noche libre no le vendría mal. Se había volcado en su búsqueda de donantes durante la semana y había conseguido bastante dinero para el observatorio. No se había atrevido a contactar con los Ackles todavía, demasiado doloroso e incómodo, pero tarde o temprano lo haría. Se estaba distrayendo en el ordenador leyendo noticias y cotilleos sobre Tom y su nuevo novio. La vida le sonreía y Jared se alegraba de ello. Tom era ya un recuerdo lejano, una bonita experiencia, pero nada más. Ahora él tenía que seguir adelante. Estaba pensando en pedir el traslado de LA al observatorio de Arecibo o Nuevo México, alejarse de las malas experiencias y comenzar de nuevo. Sería mucho más fácil olvidar a Jensen si no vivía en la misma ciudad y no corría el riesgo de volver a toparse con él. El teléfono sonó. Era tarde, tal vez alguna novedad en el observatorio. Se levantó y se dirigió al salón a cogerlo.  
\- ¿Diga?  
\- Jared, por favor, ayúdame. – la voz era frágil y algo ronca pero el muchacho la identificó en seguida.   
\- ¿Jensen? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? – oyó toser. - ¿Estás bien?  
\- Por favor, tienes que venir a mi apartamento, estoy en muy mal estado. Creo que he hecho una tontería.  
El corazón de Jared empezó a latir a mil por hora, las piernas le temblaban.  
\- ¿Qué? Espera…no te muevas. Voy hacia allá.  
\- Por favor…..- repitió Jensen.  
\- Ahora mismo. No te preocupes. Quédate donde estás.  
\- Hay una llave bajo el felpudo de la entrada, podrás abrir con ella. Yo no creo que pueda moverme. – la voz de Jensen sonaba entrecortada y cada vez más débil. Jared estaba realmente asustado.  
\- De acuerdo. No, no te muevas, me encargo yo de todo. Tranquilo. Ahora mismo cojo las cosas, el coche y en seguida estoy allí.  
\- No corras. No podría soportar que te pasara algo. Te necesito. Te necesito tanto.  
La sangre se le heló.  
\- Ahora colgaré. Tengo que irme ya. No va a pasarme nada, en unos minutos estoy allí.  
Jared colgó. Corrió a buscar las llaves del coche y salió como un rayo sin apagar el ordenador ni las luces de la casa. Se metió en el coche a toda prisa y pisó con fuerza el acelerador. Estaba muy alterado y rezaba para que ningún coche de la policía lo parase. Llegó al bloque de apartamentos en tiempo récord. Aparcó cerca, salió del coche y corrió hacia la entrada. Era de madrugada ya, todo estaba en silencio, disimuló sus nervios frente al portero para decirle al piso que iba. Este asintió y lo acompañó al ascensor. Una vez dentro, empezó a temblar otra vez. Cuando llegó a la planta, miró bajo el felpudo. Efectivamente, allí estaban las llaves. Las cogió y, con manos temblorosas, las introdujo en la cerradura. Parecía que aquella puerta no fuera a abrirse nunca, pero lo hizo al fin. Entró y cerró. En seguida olió a alcohol y vómito.  
\- ¡Jensen!- gritó.  
\- En el salón! – respondió. Jared caminó hasta ver a Jensen tirado en el suelo, cubierto de vómito y con sangre en la frente.   
\- ¡Dios mío! – se arrodilló junto a él con el corazón encogido. Le tocó la frente. – Estás sangrando, tengo que llamar a una ambulancia.  
\- ¡No! – le cogió las manos – Por favor, no. He bebido demasiado, he perdido la consciencia y me he caído, eso es todo.   
\- Pero ¿puedes estar herido? – Jared le acariciaba las manos mientras le hablaba.  
\- No. Ayúdame a levantarme, llévame al baño, necesito una ducha fría.  
Jared lo rodeó con un brazo, por debajo de las axilas, y empujando con las piernas, ambos se levantaron.  
\- ¿Puedes andar? – preguntó.  
\- Creo que sí. – Jensen daba pasos cortos, sostenido por Jared. Al llegar al baño, se detuvieron, Jared abrió la puerta y dio al interruptor mientras seguía sujetando a Jensen. De pronto, éste se le abalanzó y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
\- No me dejes. – le suplicaba. Jared respondió al abrazo, alzando su mano y acariciando su pelo corto.  
\- No lo haré. Jamás. – le dijo – Pero ahora necesitas una buena ducha y una taza de café.  
Se separaron del abrazo y entraron en el cuarto de baño. Jared sentó a Jensen en un taburete y abrió el grifo para que el agua saliese. Con cuidado, le quitó la ropa y los zapatos, lo puso todo a un lado y lo ayudó de nuevo a levantarse para meterlo en la ducha. El agua estaba muy fría pero Jensen sabía que iba a hacerle bien, limpiaría toda la suciedad de su cuerpo y de su alma.   
\- Luego abriré la caliente para que te puedas enjabonar.  
Jensen asintió. Jared observó la herida en la frente pero no parecía muy profunda. Había dejado de sangrar, luego él mismo se encargaría de taparla. Abrió el agua caliente al cabo de un rato y entregó la esponja con jabón a Jensen para que se lavara bien. Este no había dejado de mirarlo intensamente ni un solo instante.  
\- Te quiero. – le soltó. Jared le sonrió: - Ahora concéntrate en esto y luego hablaremos. Jensen volvió a asentir con la cabeza y continuó su aseo. Cuando estuvo bien limpio, Jared le trajo toallas y el albornoz, Jensen se secó y se lo puso. Jared se había quitado la camisa que se había manchado al mover a Jensen y se estaba lavando las manos. El profesor no pudo evitar admirar aquel torso y espalda desnudos, tan bien esculpidos, pero no fue deseo lo que sintió sino el amor más profundo que había sentido en su vida.  
\- Hay camisetas en el segundo cajón del armario de la habitación. Ponte una. – le dijo.  
Jared lo miró y volvió a sonreír. Lo acompañó a la cocina y lo sentó en una de las sillas.  
\- Voy a ponerme algo y después preparo café bien fuerte.  
Al ir hacia la habitación, contempló el suelo del salón que estaba sucio y con algunas botellas desperdigadas. Al volver las recogió. Había cubierto ese hermoso torso con una camiseta blanca. Dejó las botellas a un lado de la cocina y puso en marcha la cafetera.  
\- Jared, yo….  
\- Shhhhhhh. No hace falta que digas nada. Mañana, cuando hayas descansado, me lo cuentas.  
\- No quiero esperar a mañana.  
\- Estás débil. Has sufrido un coma etílico y te has golpeado la cabeza, es mejor que te relajes.  
Jared se acercó. Lo miró con dulzura y le acarició el cabello húmedo. Jensen le cogió la mano, se la llevó a sus labios y la besó:  
\- Te quiero tanto. – repitió.  
\- Lo sé. – le respondió Jared.  
El café estuvo listo, Jared lo sirvió y se lo tomaron. Luego se dirigieron a la habitación. Jared deshizo la cama, Jensen se quitó el albornoz y se metió en ella.  
\- Ahora duerme todo lo que quieras, te hace falta. Si no te sientes bien me llamas, voy a darme una ducha.  
Se duchó rápidamente. Mientras se secaba pensó en lo próximo. Estaba claro que las barreras de Jensen habían caído, que había admitido lo que sentía por él, pero algo lo seguía atormentando y ese algo lo llevaba al alcohol. Necesitaba ayuda profesional para desengancharse y curar su alma. Había faltado tan poco para que muriera: un golpe más cerca de la sien y los vecinos hubieran encontrado su cadáver al cabo de días. Se estremeció y no quiso pensar más sobre ello. Salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura. Echó un vistazo a la habitación, Jensen lo miraba desde la cama con esos bellos ojos verdes.  
\- Duerme conmigo. Necesito tenerte a mi lado.  
Jared dudó, pero él también quería tenerlo a su lado, abrazarlo. Así que se quitó la toalla, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Los dos cuerpos se abrazaron fundiéndose en uno.  
\- Mañana hablamos. – susurró Jensen – Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.  
\- Sí – respondió Jared – y, por favor, no me dejes tú tampoco nunca. – le besó la frente y se acurrucó con la cabeza sobre su pecho.  
\- Jamás. – Jensen le acarició el pelo mientras los ojos de ambos se cerraban.   
Se despertó cuando el sol de la mañana entraba en la habitación. Le dolía la cabeza y notó que el peso y el calor del cuerpo de Jared habían desaparecido. El muchacho ya no estaba en la cama con él. El terror se apoderó de su mente. Se sentó en la cama y gritó:   
\- ¡Jared!  
Este apareció en la puerta en segundos.  
\- ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?  
Jensen se levantó, se acercó y lo abrazó.  
\- Te echaba de menos.  
\- Estaba limpiando todo el estropicio y, ahora mismo, iba a preparar el desayuno.  
Jensen se separó de él, le puso las manos en los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.  
\- Tengo que contarte algo.  
\- ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué llegaste a ese extremo?   
El profesor lo soltó y caminó hacia la cama donde se sentó.  
\- He roto con mi prometida. Bueno, mejor dicho, ella rompió conmigo. No va a haber boda.  
Jared se sentó junto a él.  
\- ¿La querías?  
\- No. Anoche, la vida que me había construido se derrumbó ante mí. Llevaba derrumbándose ya hacía tiempo porqué no ha sido más que una vida falsa…-suspiró.  
Jared le tomó las manos.  
\- Si te duele no tienes que contarme nada.  
\- Tengo que hacerlo. Anoche quería morir y casi lo consigo…- clavó la mirada en un punto concreto de la habitación. – Quería olvidar todo, olvidar que existo, quería, sobre todo, olvidarme de ti…  
\- Jensen…- Jared le acarició la mejilla.  
\- Me enamoré de ti el primer día que te vi en el instituto. Subido a la tarima de la sala de actos, hablándoles con paciencia y facilidad a los chicos. Eras tan hermoso, tan inteligente que no podía creer que fueras real…..Si tú eres la ruina de mi carrera…  
\- ¿La ruina? ¿De qué estás hablando? – Jared frunció el ceño. Jensen se echó hacia atrás y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Su mirada ahora clavada en el techo y con una profunda pena reflejada en sus bellos ojos verdes.  
\- Como ya sabes, soy el hijo mediano de los Ackles de Dallas. Mi hermano Josh fue siempre el heredero, el favorito de papá y el que se encargará de llevar sus negocios cuando éste fallezca. A mí siempre me dejaron hacer lo que quisiera, dedicarme a lo que me gustara. Me apasionaban las ciencias y la enseñanza así que me puse a estudiar Física en la Rice University, la mejor y más cara de todo el estado. Mi perspectiva de futuro era acabar como profesor en alguno de los muchos colegios privados de Dallas o sus alrededores.  
Jared lo escuchaba atentamente y lo observaba detenidamente.  
\- En la universidad conocí a Matt. – continuó – Matt Bomer, hijo de los Bomer de Houston, otra gran familia tejana. Nos enamoramos y empezamos a salir. Yo sabía que era gay desde prácticamente niño, aunque esas cosas no se hablaban ni en nuestra casa ni en nuestro círculo social. Los homosexuales no existían, eran y son una abominación. Yo creía que se me pasaría al conocer a alguna muchacha y casarme con ella. Pero al encontrar a Matt, todas esas ideas se me fueron de la mente. Pasé unos años felices, lejos de mi familia y siendo yo mismo. Acabamos la carrera y tuve que regresar a Dallas mientras Matt se quedaba en Houston. Nos dolió separarnos pero Matt me prometió que nos seguiríamos viendo de vez en cuando. Nunca más volvimos a vernos. Su padre murió y él, como primogénito, tuvo que hacerse cargo de la empresa. Se prometió a Tiffani Thiessen con la que pronto va a casarse. Me rompió el corazón pero mi carrera era mi prioridad.  
Miró a Jared un instante, estaba tranquilo pero la pena parecía crecer en intensidad tras esos ojos. El astrónomo quería abrazarlo y decirle que no tenía que hablar de cosas que le habían herido tanto pero entendía que Jensen necesitaba hacerlo y que la única manera de ayudarlo era sabiendo toda la verdad.  
\- Mi padre consiguió que me dieran un empleo en una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad. Hijos y nietos de sus amigos asistían a ella y yo era perfecto para convertirme en profesor suyo. Daba clases a niños de 5 a 12 años, me divertía mucho, adoraba lo que hacía y me sentía muy orgulloso. Todo iba bien. Mamá me había presentado a Joanna, una muchacha guapa y dulce que haría las delicias de cualquier hombre, con la que supongo esperaba que me acabara casando. Yo no estaba demasiado interesado en ella aunque no la descartaba como futura esposa.  
Tomó aire sonoramente: - Entonces todo se vino abajo.  
Jared se preparó. Quería cogerle la mano, tocarlo, porqué sabía que el dolor que iba a sentir, que ambos iban a sentir, sería insoportable aunque necesario.  
\- No sé quién fue ni cómo lo supo. Tal vez alguien me había visto con Matt en Houston o en algún club de Austin con algún hombre, alguien que me conocía, que conocía a mi familia y quería hundirnos. Tal vez algún chico enamorado de Joanna y celoso de nuestra relación, no lo sé. Sólo sé que una mañana el director de la escuela en la que trabajaba me citó a su despacho antes de comenzar las clases. Mi padre estaba allí también, lo que me pareció muy extraño. Me entregó la carta de despido diciéndome que no era apropiado para aquella escuela, que sabía la verdad sobre mí y se lo había comunicado a mi padre, que nadie más lo sabía y que se iba a encargar que así fuera porqué podía montarse un verdadero escándalo si los padres de aquellos alumnos se llegaban a enterar que un maldito homosexual era el profesor de sus hijos.  
Se detuvo y volvió a coger aire. Jared había cerrado los ojos, podía oír cómo la voz de Jensen se rompía.  
\- Yo protesté. Papá me miraba con desprecio. El director me dijo que tenía pruebas así que no intentara excusarme. Me desplomé en el sillón de aquel despacho. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El director me dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era firmar la carta y marcharme de allí lo antes posible. Lo hice, no tuve más remedio. Me había quedado sin palabras, sin ánimo para defenderme. Papá dijo que me acompañaría a casa, el director le aseguró que se encargaría de dar alguna excusa por mi ausencia repentina. Lo último que recuerdo de él fue que me miró y me dijo que era un verdadero peligro para los niños, que las personas como yo se sentían atraídas por ellos y les acababan haciendo daño así que mejor que me mantuviera alejado de los colegios.  
\- Dios mío. – la voz de Jared sonó tan rota como la de Jensen. Este lo miró, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Yo nunca habría hecho daño a ningún niño. – Se echó a llorar y Jared se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza.  
\- Claro que no, amor mío.  
Jensen lo abrazaba como si se estuviera ahogando y sólo él pudiera salvarle la vida.  
\- Nunca haría daño a nadie. – repetía entre llantos.  
\- Lo sé – le susurraba – pero eso ya ha pasado, ahora me tienes a mí.  
Lloró desconsoladamente durante un buen rato mientras Jared dejaba que lo hiciera. Se había puesto un viejo pijama de Jensen que había encontrado y le venía un tanto corto. No había dejado de acariciarlo mientras sollozaba y finalmente decidió quitarse la ropa. Se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas e incorporó a Jensen cogiéndole de los brazos para que se colocara en la misma posición frente a él. Los ojos del profesor estaban rojos e hinchados, las mejillas mojadas de las lágrimas. Enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de Jared y juntó sus frentes.  
\- Aún hay más. –dijo  
\- Ahora no. Luego. – contestó Jared. Le tomó del rostro y lo besó, dulcemente primero y después con pasión.  
Sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta tocarse, Jared estiró las piernas y rodeó a Jensen con ellas. Jensen hizo lo mismo. Sus penes que ya empezaban a estar erectos se rozaron y ya no pudieron contenerse. Jared agarró los dos miembros con su mano y empezó a masturbarlos, Jensen creyó que iba a correrse y le mordió el labio inferior, luego descendió hasta la barbilla y el cuello. Jensen no se había afeitado y la sensación de su barba provocaba en Jared cosquilleos de placer. Cuando notó que el pene de Jensen estaba bien lubricado con el pre-semen de ambos, Jared se colocó en posición sobre él y lentamente se lo fue introduciendo hasta quedar completamente enterrado en su interior. Con movimientos circulares de caderas comenzó a cabalgar a Jensen, éste le arañaba la espalda, le lamía el sudor que empezaba a formarse en su nuez y se deslizaba hacia el pecho mientras hacía lo posible por no mover sus propias caderas. En un momento determinado, Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió: - Fóllame.  
Era lo que Jensen necesitaba. Puso las plantas de los pies sobre el colchón para darse impulso y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza. El ritmo de sus movimientos cada vez más frenético. Jensen colocó su mano entre los dos para agarrar la polla de Jared pero éste se la apartó.  
\- No – le dijo entre jadeos – déjame ver cómo te corres dentro de mí.  
Jensen clavó sus uñas en los muslos de Jared, lo miró y volvió a ver en aquellos hermosos ojos eso que había visto la última vez que se hicieron el amor y que le había asustado tanto. Había amor en la mirada de Jared. Con un par de bruscos movimientos que los levantaron a ambos del colchón, Jensen se corrió, su mente completamente en blanco y su garganta emitiendo los más ininteligibles sonidos. Jared no tardó: unas cuantas rotaciones más de caderas, el pulgar acariciando su glande mientras los otros dedos apretaban el resto del miembro y el orgasmo lo atravesó.  
Cayeron sobre la cama con las extremidades entrelazadas y respirando dificultosamente. Jensen acarició el rostro del muchacho: - Te quiero.   
Jared sonrió, todavía algo aturdido por la intensidad del acto sexual: - Y yo a ti.  
Permanecieron unos minutos de esa manera: mirándose y sin desenredarse el uno del otro. Finalmente, Jared dijo:  
\- Deberíamos levantarnos y desayunar.  
\- Tienes razón.  
Y eso hicieron, no sin antes volverse a besar. Se dieron una ducha rápida los dos juntos, se pusieron cualquier cosa que encontraron y se sentaron a tomar café y comer tostadas. Jensen miraba hacia el armario empotrado.  
\- Debería vaciar todas esas botellas de alcohol por el retrete.  
\- Es el primer paso – le respondió Jared – el segundo es buscar ayuda profesional.  
\- ¿Un loquero? – Jensen lo dijo sin mofa ni desprecio.  
\- Algo así. ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa conmigo y dejas este apartamento por unos días? Te vendrá bien para despejarte un poco de todo.  
\- No es mala idea. Llamaré a la asistenta para que venga lo antes posible, está hecho un desastre.  
\- Igual que estabas tú. – Jared lo miró con ternura.  
\- No te merezco….yo….todavía no sabes el resto de la historia.  
\- Cariño – Jared se levantó y movió la silla para ponerse a su lado – no quiero que vuelvas a no valorarte nunca más. Te amo por lo que eres igual que tú me amas a mí por lo mismo.  
\- Necesito contarte el resto. No es todo tan fácil.  
\- Si ha de ayudarte, hazlo, pero nada de lo que me cuentes va a cambiar mi opinión sobre ti ni lo que creo que deberías hacer, que deberíamos hacer.  
Jensen apuró la taza de café y se sirvió más.  
\- Después de la reunión en el despacho del director, mi padre y yo nos marchamos. Su coche conducido por el chófer nos esperaba para llevarnos a casa. No dijimos nada durante el trayecto, yo no podía hablar porqué seguía creyendo que aquello era una pesadilla y no algo real.  
Se detuvo, Jared le cogió la mano y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que siguiera.  
\- Al llegar a casa, había reunión familiar. Mamá, Josh y Mack me estaban esperando en la biblioteca. Mamá y Mack tenían lágrimas en los ojos mientras Josh era como una estatua de piedra. Supuse que ya sabían la noticia. Papá me hizo sentar en un sillón frente a ellos como en un consejo de guerra y entonces explotó. Al parecer, sabía de mis aventuras en la Universidad, de mis escapadas a Austin para ir a ese tipo de clubs y de que tenía un amante. Lo que resultaba gracioso porqué ya no era mi amante ni nadie sabía exactamente de quién se trataba. Si lo hubieran sabido, la carrera de Matt habría acabado. Me miró a los ojos y me preguntó si lo que estaba diciendo era mentira. Yo le dije que no porqué no podía engañarle. Como te he dicho antes, tanto él como el director estaban completamente seguros de lo que decían.  
Miró al techo como para suplicar al cielo y coger fuerzas y continuó hablando:  
\- Le dije que todo lo que le había contado era cierto y que, probablemente, el director había hecho bien en despedirme. Mamá se echó a llorar mientras Mack trataba de no hacerlo. Papá estaba furioso diciendo que había confiado en mí, que lo había decepcionado, que era una desgracia para la familia y la sociedad y que aquello tenía que solucionarse de alguna manera. La única solución que yo le veía era coger una de sus escopetas de caza y pegarme un tiro en la boca.  
\- Dios mío – Jared lo abrazó – no digas esas cosas, ni siquiera las pienses.  
\- Estaba completamente hundido. Eran mi familia y ese era mi mundo. Lo había echado todo por la borda: el trabajo de mis sueños, un futuro prometedor y, tal vez, una familia propia. La cosa quedó así. Papá dijo que debía pensar qué hacer conmigo y que, en breve, lo comunicaría. Salimos de la biblioteca, mi madre y hermanos fueron a sus habituales quehaceres y yo me encerré en mi habitación. Una vez allí, tuve bien claro que lo mejor era que me marchase, bien lejos. Ya me buscaría la vida en alguna parte o, mejor aún, acabaría con mi vida de alguna manera.  
Jared lo miró con tristeza.  
\- Por eso empezaste a beber, para acabar con tu vida.  
\- En parte sí. – soltó aire y continuó:  
\- No esperé ni un instante y me fui al despacho de papá para decirle que había decidido marcharme para no seguir avergonzándoles ni seguir manchando el nombre de la familia. A papá le pareció bien pero, si se puede decir así, se compadeció. Me dijo que no tenía por qué trabajar si no quería, que podía disponer de las finanzas de la familia como quisiera y cuando quisiera, pero que no debía regresar por allí jamás ni siquiera acercarme a Dallas a no ser que me reformara. Reformarme quería decir casarme y tener hijos, evidentemente.  
El tono amargo de su voz era escalofriante.  
\- De ahí que te buscaras una novia. – comentó Jared.  
\- Exacto. Básicamente, mi propio padre me estaba exiliando.  
\- Había oído cosas así, pero no podía imaginarme que fueran reales. O no en este país y este siglo.  
\- Lo son, créeme.  
\- Yo nunca tuve ningún problema. Mis padres me aceptaron y me aceptan tal y como soy. Santo Dios, Jensen, es horrible.  
Se abrazaron de nuevo.  
\- Es otra sociedad completamente distinta a esta, mundos completamente alejados el uno del otro.  
Jared le puso las manos sobre los hombros y lo miró fijamente:  
\- Entonces ¿por qué tanto miedo? Era eso ¿no? Temías que te descubrieran, que todo el mundo supiera tu secreto y la historia se repitiese. Que Callow acabase conociendo tu condición sexual y te despidiera del Instituto.  
\- Quiero a esos chicos, Jared, si me echaran de Munford y me acusaran de ser un peligro para ellos, no podría soportarlo.  
\- Pero eso no va a pasar. Aquí no pasan esas cosas. Primero, porqué si alguien intentara eso, le caería una demanda encima que lo hundiría completamente por no hablar de que los medios de comunicación y los grupos Gay-Lésbicos se le echarían encima. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? Deberías saberlo.  
\- Llevo 3 años viviendo aquí. Y sé todo eso, sólo que he tenido que esconderme toda mi vida, he tenido que convivir con el miedo a ser descubierto, con la idea que algo en mí estaba mal, con…  
Jared lo sacudió:  
\- Pues eso se ha acabado. Aquí la gente no tiene miedo. Tú mismo pudiste comprobarlo en Pink Flowers.  
Jensen se levantó y miró a su alrededor.  
\- Quiero dejar este apartamento, sólo me trae malos recuerdos. Lo pondré a la venta y buscaré otro.  
Jared se levantó también y lo abrazó por la espalda.  
\- Lo pondrás a la venta y no buscarás ninguno porqué vas a venir a vivir conmigo. Además, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte, es psicólogo especializado en adicciones. El doctor Stephen Amell. Precisamente el chico con el que me viste en el club y pensaste que era mi novio.  
Jensen se giró para estar cara a cara con Jared.  
\- ¿Te das cuenta que si no nos hubiéramos encontrado, yo habría destrozado mi vida y probablemente la de Danneel?  
\- ¿Danneel? ¿Así se llamaba tu novia/prometida? Que nombre más pijo por favor. – Jared se echó a reír, pero Jensen no se reía.  
\- Hablo en serio.  
\- Lo sé. Pero teníamos que encontrarnos porqué nada es casual en el Universo. Tú me necesitabas y yo te necesitaba. – lo besó.  
\- Ahora coge algo de ropa que nos vamos a casa. Necesito ponerme algo mío y desayunar como es debido: bacon, huevos y todo eso.  
Jensen se dirigió a su habitación, sacó una maleta y empezó a poner ropa y productos de aseo en ella. Jared lo miraba apoyado en la puerta.  
\- Cuando tengamos tiempo, podemos empezar a empaquetar para vaciar el apartamento lo antes posible y hacer el traslado. El lunes me pondré en contacto con Stephen, perdón, el doctor Amell, para que se encargue de ti. ¿Qué tal si pides la baja por depresión o estrés y así no tienes que volver al trabajo el resto del curso?  
Jensen paró de llenar la maleta y miró a Jared.  
\- No. Adoro mi trabajo, adoro a esos chicos, no puedo dejarlos colgados a mitad de curso. He podido trabajar siendo un alcohólico, podré hacerlo perfectamente mientras me esté desintoxicando.  
\- Eso es cierto.

Cuando hubieron subido en el coche de Jared para ir a casa de éste, antes de ponerlo en marcha, Jared se quedó un momento pensativo y sonrió. Miró a Jensen que estaba en el asiento de su lado.  
\- ¿Recuerdas la conferencia en la que nos vimos por primera vez?  
\- Sí, claro.  
\- Hablé sobre las Novas y Supernovas.  
Jared parecía divertirse con lo que tenía en mente pero Jensen no entendía a qué venía.  
\- Son estrellas que debido a la presión en sus núcleos, se contraen y finalmente estallan. Los restos de ese estallido permanecen en el espacio y acaban formando nuevas galaxias, nebulosas o sistemas planetarios.  
Jensen lo miraba extrañado.  
\- Y eso, amigo mío, es exactamente lo que ha pasado.   
Sin más, le dio a la llave de arranque y se alejaron de allí.

 

 

 

 

*Un año después*

 

Bajo el cielo nocturno estrellado dos cuerpos se amaban sin que nada les importase. Ni el frío, ni los astros que les observaban desde arriba, ni la hierba algo húmeda sobre la que se habían tumbado, ni el silencio solamente interrumpido por el ulular de los búhos y sus propios gemidos. Dos almas que se fundían en el momento de máximo placer, quebrando el aire con sus gritos de amor.

Los cuerpos se separaron y se cubrieron con mantas para resguardarse del frío. Yacían mirando el firmamento y maravillándose con tanta belleza.  
\- Una de estas noches, Collins nos va a pillar. – Dijo Jensen. La risa se le escapó.  
\- Estamos lo suficientemente lejos del observatorio como para que no sea así. Y si nos pilla, mejor para él. – Contestó Jared soltando una carcajada. En sus mejillas, hoyuelos se le dibujaban.  
\- ¿Crees que deberíamos invitarlo a la boda? – preguntó Jensen.  
\- Por supuesto.   
Se echaron a reír.  
\- Deberíamos invitar a Callow y a alguno de los chicos que este año dejan el instituto por la universidad.   
\- Harry, deberíamos invitar a Harry. Estoy tan orgulloso de él. Beca en Berkeley. – contestó Jensen.  
\- Todo gracias a ti. Siempre he sabido que te admiraba secretamente. – le respondió Jared.  
\- ¿A mí? No. Siempre ha querido ser como tú.  
Jared acercó su mano al rostro de Jensen y lo acarició. Habían dejado de mirar las constelaciones sobre ellos para mirarse a los ojos con ternura.  
\- ¿Sabes? Tengo el presentimiento que Harry es gay. – continuó hablando Jensen.  
\- ¿Debería preocuparme? Sientes debilidad por él y él por ti, no sé qué pensar. – Jared le guiño el ojo. Jensen movió la mano y acarició aquel cabello castaño algo largo que tanto adoraba.  
\- Sabes que nunca te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie.  
\- Lo sé, amor mío, sólo bromeaba.  
Se acercaron más y se besaron.   
\- Mamá está tan excitada con los preparativos. – dijo Jared al separarse.  
\- Dile que no vamos a salir en la revista Hellow ni nada de eso. – rió Jensen. – Pero entiendo que esté emocionada. Su hijo se casa.  
Una sombra enturbió la mirada del profesor, Jared lo captó, pero prefirió no decir nada. Aquel era un tema que todavía le hacía daño. Las heridas eran muy profundas y tardarían en sanar. Por suerte, Jared estaba a su lado y Sharon Padalecki, su madre, lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo. Lo abrazó.  
\- Su hijo se casa con el hombre que ama. Soy tan feliz, Jensen.  
Jensen permaneció en silencio, su mirada clavada de nuevo en la bóveda celeste.  
\- No creo que tenga palabras para describir lo feliz que soy ahora mismo. – dijo finalmente.  
\- Todo saldrá bien. El Universo no juega a los dados. – le respondió Jared.  
Se acurrucaron, se taparon bien con las mantas y continuaron contemplando aquel hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas.

 

FIN


End file.
